Just Acting Like We Are Animals
by Mindfuck.yd
Summary: Jade está aburrida. Tori no tiene planes. Cosas ocurrirán en un alocado viaje hacia quién-sabe-donde. Sentimientos encontrados, relaciones nuevas, problemas desatados y un amor más grande que los problemas que se les presenten. Songfic para ambientarles la lectura.
1. Get In

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Fast In my Car es del grupo Paramore, disquera Fueled By Ramen y __Animals de Nickelback, disquera Roadrunner Records._**

* * *

_We've got our riot gear on__  
__But we just want to have fun__  
__No, we're not looking for violence__  
__Tonight we want to have fun__Get in my car and we'll drive around__  
__And make believe we are free__  
__Already proved we can tough it up__  
__And we get along so smoothly_

**Jade's POV**

Finalmente, mi padre me dio mi licencia de regreso, me la había quitado por una estúpida multa de tránsito. Ahora, solo ando manejando como una loca por la ciudad, celebrando el fin de mis dos meses sin manejar, si, por dos malditos meses tuve que caminar o tomar el autobús, Dios, como detesto el transporte público. Pero después de toda esa mierda tengo el auto de nuevo.

_I, I'm driving black on black__  
__Just got my license back__  
__I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

Estoy aburrida, y no tengo a donde ir, le pregunté a Beck si quería hacer algo, pero me dijo que estaba ocupado, ugh, detesto cuando me dice eso, ¿porque no solo me dice que no quiere estar conmigo? Después de tantos años juntos ahora todo me parece incorrecto con el…

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride__  
__Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

Cat también está ocupada, hacienda no-se-qué con el raro de su hermano; André, no, no quiero salir con él; Robbie, ew, no estoy tan desesperada; Beck, ocupado; humm… al parecer Vega es mi última opción, aunque la odio, bueno, no tanto; me agrada, un poco, después de que en ciertas ocasiones nos hemos portado mal juntas (si entienden a lo que me refiero), solo por diversión, nada de sentimientos….

Le preguntaré. Será divertido.

**Vega.**

**Jade: Quieres salir?**

**Vega: pero es tarde jadey**

**Jade: No me digas así, Vega. **

**Vamos, no es tan tarde.**

**Vega: Uhm, Kay…supongo que no me harás daño**

**Jade: Que miedosa, bueno, que esperas? Trae tu trasero acá. Estoy afuera de tu casa**

**Vega: Estoy viniendo :)**

**Jade: Deja eso para luego ;)**

**Vega: Oh tu, niña mala :$$**

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out__  
__I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

Veo a Vega acercándose al auto, le abro la puerta, se sube y se pone el cinturón de seguridad, niña buena tenía que ser; espero a que se acomode y arranco.

"¿Tus padres saben que saliste?" le pregunto, con los ojos en el camino

"No, tuve que escaparme, no me dejaría salir a esta hora, es algo tarde" me dice con una mirada adormilada "En fin, ¿qué planes tienes para nosotras esta noche?" pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta.

_Your mom don't know that you were missing__  
__She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

"No lo sé. Solo andaba aburrida, Cat y Beck están ocupados, André y Robbie no son una opción y bueno, tu no estabas ocupara así que…" volteo a verla, noto que su expresión ha cambiado, está un poco triste, supongo que ha de creer que es mi última opción, lo cual es cierto, pero me hace sentir culpable su mirada, ugh, estupida Vega.

Veo a mi alrededor, me acerco hacia un estacionamiento que vi y me estaciono ahí.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta Vega con curiosidad.

"No lo sé realmente, solo quería darte esto" tomo su barbilla con mi mano, acerco su rostro al mío y le doy un tierno beso en los labios.

"Te he extrañado" me susurra en los labios, "Y yo a ti, Vega" le digo, mientras beso su cuello, solo para hacerla gemir, amo ese sonido que hace..

_No, we're never gonna quit__  
__Ain't nothing wrong with it__  
__Just acting like we're animals__  
__No, no matter where we go__  
__'Cause everybody knows__  
__We're just a couple of animals_

Regreso hacia sus labios, y me recibe con un beso suave, toma mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo muerde suavemente, de ahí más duro, un poco más, hasta que entre nuestro beso empiezo a percibir sabor a sangre.

_So come on baby, get in__  
__Get in, just get in__  
__Check out the trouble we're in_

"Mierda" digo mientras me alejo de ella, lamo mis labios, vaya que fue tremenda mordida.

"Lo siento, no quise hace-". "Calma, Vega, está bien" la interrumpo, enciendo el auto y manejo fuera de ahí.

Estamos en la carretera, ni idea de cómo llegamos hasta acá ni a donde iremos; yo solo busco un lugar más privado.

_You're beside me on the seat__  
__Got your hand between my knees__  
__And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

Al parecer Vega está algo descontrolada, por que empiezo a sentir su mano sobre mi muslo derecho, y yendo hacia arriba…_Oh mierda_ Me hará chocar el auto.

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear__  
__But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

Empieza a besarme el lóbulo de mi oreja, bajando a mi cuello, mientras su mano está desabrochando el botón de mis jeans, antes de poder detenerla, sus dedos se adentran en mis jeans y mis boyshorts.

Juzgando por las señales que he visto en el camino, estamos yendo hacia el sur; tengo que encontrar donde parar, porque con Vega ya se puso intensa la cosa. "Oh Dios" digo cuando empiezo a sentir que pierdo el control por tanto placer, Vega solo se ríe, mientras me desabotona la camisa por abajo, siento sus labios desde mi abdomen viajando hacia abajo, aunque mis jeans son un obstáculo para su boca eso no la detiene, porque siento su lengua algo cerca de donde sus dedos están.

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south__  
__I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth__  
__'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch__  
__It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch__  
__I'm screamin'_

Alfín, encuentro un lugar detrás de un gran letrero rodeado por algunos arbustos y me paro ahí.

"¿Puedo jugar también?" le pregunto a Vega, ella solo levanta la mirada y aprovecho para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla apasionadamente, le muerdo su labio inferior para que abra su boca, cuando lo hace introduzco mi lengua sigilosamente, nuestras lenguas pelean por dominio, pero yo gano.

_No, we're never gonna quit__  
__Ain't nothing wrong with it__  
__Just acting like we're animals__  
__No, no matter where we go__  
__'Cause everybody knows__  
__We're just a couple of animals_

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y aprovecho para decirle que se vaya al asiento trasero, al pasar le doy una nalgada, ella solo me mira con cara de vergüenza y yo solo sonrío. Una vez las dos atrás comienzo a besarle el cuello, dejando marcas en el, mientras ella sube sus manos por mi camisa medio abierta.

"Oh Tori" susurro en su cuello. Le levanto la blusa para quitársela, le desabrocho el bra y tomo uno de sus pezones en mi boca, con mi lengua hago círculos a su alrededor y con una mano masajeo el otro, haciéndola gemir una y otra vez. De ahí lo dejo ir y hago lo mismo con el otro.

_So come on baby, get in__  
__Get in, just get in__  
__Look at the trouble we're in_

Comienzo a besar su abdomen bronceado, haciéndome camino hacia abajo. Desabrocho sus jeans y se los quito, dejándolos en el suelo de mi auto.

Justo cuando comienzo a besar el interior de sus muslos Vega dice "Jade, ¿que fue eso?"

_We were parked out by the tracks__  
__We're sitting in the back__  
__And we just started getting busy__  
__When she whispered "what was that?"_

"No te preocupes, ha de ver sido el viento" le digo, regresando a donde estaba.

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are__  
__And that was when she started screamin'__  
__"That's my dad outside the car!"_

"! Jade, para, creo que es mi papá fuera del auto!" me grita. Vaya mierda, me fijo en la ventana y veo a un hombre acercarse al auto, me paso a la parte delantera para encender el auto. "Donde están las llaves?!" le grito a Vega preocupada.

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition__  
__Must have wound up on the floor while__  
__we were switching our positions_

"¡Aqui!" me da las llaves y enciendo el autopara huir de ahí, mientras nos alejamos yo bajo la ventanilla del auto, y grito "¡Solo estaba besándola!" ella me mira y me dice "Enserio Jade, ¿solo eso tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

_I guess they knew that she was missing__  
__As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing__  
__Screamin'_

"¿Ahora a dónde iremos?" pregunta. "No lo sé. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de la noche en mi casa? No hay nadie y tus padres han de estar furiosos ahora como para llevarte."

_No, we're never gonna quit__  
__Ain't nothing wrong with it__  
__Just acting like we're animals__  
__No, no matter where we go__  
__'Cause everybody knows__  
__We're just a couple of animals_

"Supongo, sera mejor esperar a mañana para explicarles todo" me dice mientras se acerca más y más a mi oreja,

"Aparte, eso nos dejará tiempo para terminar lo que empezamos".

"Me parece un gran plan" le digo. Y con Vega besándome el cuello me hago camino hacia mi casa.

_So come on baby, get in__  
__Get in, just get in__  
__Check out the trouble we're in_


	2. White Lies

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

_**Animal de Conor Maynard, disquera Parlophone.**_

* * *

_Lookin for a girl I've seen but now she's gone_

_Felt so good even though she did me wrong__  
__She knows what I want but she's bad for me__  
__She gets what she wants when she's touching me__  
__I should've known better but she took myself control_

Tori's Pov

Después del susto que nos acabamos de llevar, Jade nos dirige a su casa, supongo que debo avisar a mi casa, me siento culpable por haber espantado a mis padres, pero ¡vamos! Es Jade West quien me invitó a salir, nunca le he podido decir que no, y yo si quería salir con ella, aunque me odie, a mí me encanta.

"¿Qué crees que haces Vega?" me pregunta al ver que tomé mi pearphone.

"Hablando a casa, debo asegurarme de que mis padres sepan dónde estoy y que estoy bien" le contesto mientras marco el número de mi casa.

"Tú siempre tienes que ser tan buena, ¿verdad?" me responde con un tono de sarcasmo, su mirada pegada al camino.

"Shh West" la hago callar cuando escucho que me ha contestado mi mamá

"¿Hola Mamá?" digo algo asustada.

"¿Tori? ¿Por qué me llamas si tu habitación está cruzando el pasillo? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?" me dice mi madre adormilada.

"Mamá no te molestes por favor, estoy con Jade"

"Jade, ¿tu amiga la gótica?"

"Si, si ella"

"y, ¿Qué haces a estas horas con ella, fuera de la casa? no son horas de salir con tus amiguitos, lo sabes ¿estás bien?"

"Si mamá estoy bien, Jade solo me pidió que la acompañase, no sé, se sentía sola de seguro, yo solo quería ayudar"

"Que mentirosa resulto la señorita Vega" murmuró Jade burlándose de mi mentira.

"Cállate" le susurro avergonzada.

"En fin, mamá, puedo pasar la noche en casa de Jade, le haré compañía, por favor mañana no hay clases, ¿puedo?"

"Está bien Tori, solo cuídate"

"Lo haré mami, te quiero, y lo siento por escaparme"

"No te preocupes hija, ya hablaremos de eso luego"

"Está bien, bye mamá" me despido de ella algo apenada por haberle mentido, pero si no, no me dejaría quedar con Jade después de haberme escapado, que por cierto, ni cuenta se dieron, supongo que ese señor era alguien mas y no mi papá, pero con la adrenalina del momento lo confundí, _que torpe soy._

"Veo que no te regañaron Vega, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta que no estabas?" pregunta Jade interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

"No, al parecer no era mi papá ese señor que vimos, vaya susto nos dio, ni idea de quien sería" le respondo, ella solo asiente.

"Almenos te dieron permiso, ya verás que será divertido" me dice Jade con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Ni idea de cuáles son sus planes, pero no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en pasar la noche en casa de Jade West.


	3. Here We Go Again

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**__****Animal del grupo Neon Trees, disquera Mercury Records.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Al parecer los padres de Tori no sabían que estaba fuera, _Gracias a dios_, no sabría cómo lidiar con ellos cuando fuera a llevarla mañana temprano, tampoco quería que la regañasen por mi culpa, no es que me interese que le pase, _solo no quiero que sea nada malo _pero en fin, de la que nos salvamos. Ya con Tori más calmada y ambas vestidas solo espero llegar a mi casa y continuar lo que dejamos pendiente.

**Tori´s POV**

En todo el camino a casa de Jade no me ha dirigido la mirada, sé que es porque está manejando, pero, extraño su mirada, y ahora solo trato de hacer que voltee a verme, sé que siente mi mirada, porque no puedo quitársela de encima

_Here we go again, _

_I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me, _

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Una de las muchas cosas que me encantan de ella son sus ojos, la forma en la que parecen cambiar de color respecto a su estado de ánimo, ese verde-azulado discreto que proyectan cuando me mira…

Al ver la casa de Jade aproximándose no puedo evitar maravillarme de lo grande que es, es hermosa, no puedo esperar a entrar. Jade presiona un botón medio oculto en el tablero el cual abre la puerta del garaje, cuando entramos en el no hay ninguna luz más que la que proyectan los medidores de velocidad y gasolina en el tablero del auto.

Jade sale primero del auto y rodea la parte delantera hasta llegar a mi puerta, y como todo un "caballero" la abre y me extiende su mano para yo poder salir. _Oh, como amo que sea así conmigo._

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend__  
__You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive__  
__No, I won't sleep tonight_

**Jade's POV**

No puedo evitar ser así con Vega, hay algo en ella que me hace querer tratarla como una princesa, _mi princesa_, bueno, solo por esta noche y el tiempo que estamos juntas, sé que está mal hacer esto, y más estando aún con Beck, pero no puedo resistirme a ella, es hermosa, tiene unos ojos tan lindos, una personalidad adorable, toda ella es perfecta y tan distinta a Beck, él no me trata como ella, él no me mira como ella ( ¿acaso creen que no noté que me estaba mirando casi todo el trayecto hacia mi casa?_) _, él no me besa como ella, no me toca como ella. Beck no me hace sentir todo lo que Tori sí.

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
__Take a bite of my heart tonight_

En fin, respecto a Beck, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, pero de eso me encargo luego, ésta noche solo seremos ella y yo.

**Tori's POV**

Al entrar por una puerta medio escondida entre tanta obscuridad del garaje, me asombra lo grande y hermosa que es la casa por dentro, me encanta el decorado minimalista en colores obscuros, negro, café, marrón, es exquisito; la cocina con los electrodomésticos en colores plata y negro, me encanta, tiene un estilo tan _a lo Jade_.

"Vamos Vega, ¿o piensas quedarte a dormir en mi comedor?" me dice Jade con un tono sarcástico sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"ah sí, claro, voy" respondo acercándome hacia las escaleras que llevan a un segundo piso, donde supongo está la habitación de Jade.

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting for?__  
__Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Al entrar veo que su habitación tiene ese minimalismo de su casa, sus paredes están cubiertas con posters de películas de terror como "_The Sissoring" _la cual es su favorita, hay una repisa cerca de su cama con varias tijeras, grandes, pequeñas, de todos los tamaños, tiene un librero donde hay varios libros, la mayoría antiguos, y por lo que veo son de Vampiros, Brujas y cosas así.

De repente siento sus brazos atraparme en un tierno abrazo por detrás, y me deposita un beso en la mejilla, otro en el cuello y un último en mi hombro.

"¿Lista para continuar lo que empezamos?" me susurra al oído, yo solo me volteo y le respondo con un beso corto, al separarnos le atrapo el labio inferior con mis dientes y lo muerdo delicadamente hasta liberarlo.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in__  
__It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide__  
__I want to run and hide__  
_

Me vuelve a besar pero ahora más apasionadamente, sus manos se posan en mis caderas, y siento como me empuja lentamente hacia atrás, cuando veo estoy recostada en su cama con ella encima de mi besándome el cuello lentamente, dejando pequeñas mordidas y una que otra marca. Yo no puedo evitar gemir ante el contacto de su lengua con mi piel y a ella parece encantarle.

_I do it every time, you're killing me now__  
__And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

Sus manos se deslizan por debajo de mi blusa palpando mi abdomen lentamente subiendo hacia mis senos, deteniéndose para jugar con ellos sensualmente mientras sus labios siguen en mi cuello. En estos momentos la ropa se me hace un estorbo y a ella también, así que se separa de mí para despojarme de mi blusa, y yo hago lo mismo con ella, desabotonándola lentamente. Con cada botón abierto veo como su deseo se incrementa, al igual que el mío.

Al fin, le quito la camisa, ella me rodea el torso con un brazo y con el otro se sostiene sobre mí, haciendo que nuestra piel roce y que el calor aumente, puedo sentir como mi bra se desabrocha rápidamente y el brazo de Jade abandona mi espalda, para quitármelo en un movimiento discreto y posar su mano sobre ahora mis senos desnudos.

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
__Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Mientras ella masajea suavemente uno de ellos, yo aprovecho para desabrochar el suyo, ella abandona mi cuello para mover los brazos y poder quitarse esa cosa estorbosa, revelándome sus divinos senos que son tan pálidos como el resto de su piel, al verlos no puedo disimular mis ganas de tomarlos con ambas manos y dejar mordidas en ellos, ella al encontrar mi mirada descubre mis intenciones pero las ignora y se aproxima a tomar uno de mis pezones con sus labios, y el otro con sus dedos, siento su lengua trazando círculos alrededor de mi pezón derecho y sus dedos pinchar delicadamente el izquierdo hasta ponerlos duros. Varios gemidos se me escapan cuando hace eso y ella solo sonríe y quita su lengua para posarla sobre el izquierdo y tomar el derecho, haciendo lo mismo.

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting for?__  
__Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Mis manos están en su cintura, las muevo hasta el botón de sus jeans y lo desabrocho, lentamente trato de quitárselo junto con sus boyshorts, ella hace lo mismo con mis jeans, quedándonos completamente desnudas, admirándonos por unos segundos la una a la otra con ojos de deseo y un aroma a pasión en el aire.

Nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo en un beso lleno de urgencia, deseo, hambre, mis manos viajan desde su cintura hasta sus senos, los agarro con ambas manos y los masajeo lentamente, haciéndola gemir en mis labios, sus manos están en mi cabello, el cual despeina con cada movimiento de mis manos, acercando con más urgencia nuestros labios. Entre besos y mordidas algo salvajes nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una batalla húmeda por dominio, siento la suya apoderarse de mi boca, su lengua sabe cómo a café y vainilla, sus labios son tan suaves y su cuerpo, _Oh Dios Mío_…

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet__  
__Hush, hush, we both can't fight it__  
__It's us that made this mess__  
__Why can't you understand?_

Sus manos bajan hacia mi cintura, sus labios se separan de los míos y comienzan a bajar en un camino de besos, mordidas y una que otra lamida traviesa, no aguanto, la deseo tanto en este momento y ella lo sabe, _oh la tortura_, se acerca hacia mis muslos y besa el interior de ellos lentamente acercándose peligrosamente a mis _otros labios,_ al sentir su lengua dentro de mí no puedo evitar gemir de tanto placer.

"_Oh Jade!" _no puedo contener tanto deseo dentro de mí, tomo las sábanas entre mis dedos y las aprieto mientras siento mi cuerpo temblar por tanto placer.

Jade traza círculos con su lengua en mi clítoris lentamente mientras sus manos se posan en mis senos de nuevo, masajeándolos, aumentando el calor y el placer en mi cuerpo.

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight__  
__I won't sleep tonight__  
__Here we go again_

Una de sus manos abandona mi seno derecho, y la usa para introducir dos dedos lentamente en mí…

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting_

Siento tanto placer dentro de mí, estoy tan cerca del clímax, "_Jada, más, por favor, ahhhh-_"

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

El orgasmo me llega como un rayo en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar del placer, me vengo como nunca, y me siento tan cansada después de tanto.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

Mientras me recupero del fuerte choque de placer siento como Jade pasa su lengua lentamente por mi abdomen, subiendo lentamente hacia mis senos, mi cuello para después besarme lentamente, introduciendo su lengua nuevamente, haciéndome probar mi propio sabor en su lengua.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

Rompemos el beso por falta de aire, y Jade se acuesta al lado de mí, aprovecho para abrazarme a ella y poner mi cabeza en sus pechos usándolos como almohada, mientras ella me rodea el cuello con una mano para acariciar mi cabello y con la otra me dibuja patrones de 8s en mi abdomen, mientras que yo solo la rodeo con ambos brazos.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Y con ella abrazada a mí, y yo abrazada a ella, cierro mis ojos y me dejo envolver por el cansancio, la oscuridad de la habitación y el aroma de Jade.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Valió la pena haberme escapado ésta noche._

* * *

Mis disculpas a los que seguían esta historia, pero el sitio me habia eliminado la historia (supongo que por falta de disclaimer) en fin. Lo lamento, y aquí está lo prometido.

A los que se hayan topado de casualidad pues espero sea de su agrado, por que madera de escritora me falta.


	4. Not A Big Deal

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_ Daylight de Maroon 5, disquera A & M Octone Records y Starring Role de Marina and The Diamonds, disquera 679 Recordings._**

* * *

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,__  
_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,__  
_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close._

**Jade's POV.**

Después de una noche tan agitada y alocada heme aquí, recién despertando, recostada con Tori Vega dormida entre mis brazos, no podría pedir más, se ve tan hermosa, tan calmada. Ugh mal momento para que me den ganas de ir al baño, _demonios. _Trato de deslizar delicadamente mi brazo, atrapado por la Bella Durmiente Vega, _despacio, despacio ugh casiii...Vega no te quiero despertar, ya, ¡listo! _Logro liberarme de ella sin despertarla, ahora sí, al baño.

Tomo del suelo mi camisa y mis boyshorts para cubrirme, _No andaré por ahí desnuda_, y me dispongo a ir al baño. Terminando mis asuntos me lavo la cara, los dientes, me cepillo mi cabello, y me maquillo un poco los ojos para verme más presentable.

Salgo de la habitación sigilosamente, al llegar a la puerta miro a Vega una última vez antes de bajar a la cocina, _se ve tan hermosa._

Una vez en la cocina me hago mi café. Muero de hambre, ya que estoy aquí haré el desayuno, para ambas, mientras la Bella Durmiente despierta.

**Tori's POV.**

_Ugh, ¿dónde estoy?¿qué pasó anoche? Ya recuerdo, Jade, me escapé, Jade y yo en su casa, en su cama, Oh, su cama, que cómoda es, ¿dónde estará ella? _Abro los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol me molesta un poco, pero no es tanta gracias a las paredes oscuras de la habitación, _la habitación de Jade_, estiro mis brazos buscándola entre las sábanas, no está, de seguro estará en el baño. Me estiro haciendo tronar levemente mi espalda, _que bien se siente_, me doy cuenta que sigo desnuda, _desnuda en la cama de Jade, _con la mirada busco mi ropa, veo mi blusa y mi ropa interior, _eso servirá mientras la encuentro, pero primero debo ir al baño._

Termino, me veo en el espejo, _vaya que me veo horrible, jajaja, una arregladita me vendría bien_. Tomo uno de los cepillos de Jade para arreglarme el cabello, me lavo la cara y los dientes, _supongo que no le molestará que lo ocupe después de lo de anoche !lista! Ahora a buscar a Jade._

**Jade's POV.**

Mientras coloco los platos en la mesa del comedor veo que Vega viene bajando las escaleras, se ve tan linda, _lástima que haya decidido vestirse para bajar_.

"Buen día mi Bella Durmiente" le digo en un tono burlón y coqueto.

"Buen día Jade" me responde mientras se sonroja levemente.

"Huele delicioso, ¿acaso tu cocinaste? Me impresionas Jadey, no te conocía esos modos" dice mientras se dispone a sentarse, le retiro la silla para que se siente y la acomodo, de ahí la dejo sentada mientras me dirijo a la cocina.

"Pues espero que a _mi princesa_ le sea de su agrado lo que su cocinera le preparó ésta mañana" respondo mientras siento sonrojarme al decirle _mi princesa_, pero eso es lo que es.

Después de traerle el desayuno me siento justo enfrente de ella, ambas comemos en silencio, pero intercambiando una que otra mirada cómplice, recordando lo que hicimos anoche.

Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, en ocasiones anteriores solo eran besos y ya, nunca había pasado a mayores, pero anoche se sentía lo correcto en el momento y no me arrepiento.

_Sé que tengo novio, sé que está mal, pero hoy me encargaré de eso, tenía planes hoy con Beck, aprovecharé para explicarle todo, y terminar con éste engaño de una vez por todas para así, poder hacer que Tori sea mi novia sin miedo a nada._ Con ese pensamiento se me escapa una sonrisa de alegría inocultable y Tori lo nota, solo se ríe conmigo, como si supiera lo que estoy planeando.

Terminamos de desayunar, levanto los trastes y Tori amablemente me ayuda a lavarlos, después nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi habitación.

"¿Piensas usar el baño Vega?" pregunto, acercándole una toalla.

"¿Por qué, ya tan pronto?" me pregunta con una mirada de decepción.

"En primera, debo llevarte ya con tus padres, en segunda, tengo asuntos que resolver y en tercera, ¿vas a usar el baño o no?" respondo mientras busco ropa en mi closet.

"Siempre es así, tú te vas dejándome sola de nuevo" dice con un tono muy triste, pero antes de poder responderle me dice "Está bien, no tardo, pásame la toalla"

Se la acerco, ella la toma, suspira, se dirige al baño y cierra la puerta sin mirar atrás.

**Tori's POV.**

_You're hard to hug__  
__Tough to talk to__  
__And I'll never fall asleep__  
__When you're in my bed__  
__All you give me is a heartbeat_

Me meto al baño y cierro la puerta sin mirar a Jade de nuevo.

_I've turned into a statue__  
__And it makes me feel depressed__  
__Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_

_Sé que tiene asuntos que atender, cosas más importantes que yo de seguro, yo solo soy una distracción, de seguro tiene planes con Beck, su novio. _

_You don't love me__  
__Big fucking deal__  
__I'll never tell you how I feel_

_Ella y yo no somos nada. _

_You don't love me__  
__Not a big deal__  
__I'll never tell you how I feel_

_Todo esto es un error, ella no me ama, se cómo es Jade West, fría, cruel, insensible. Aunque conmigo sea diferente, no significa nada de seguro._

_It almost feels like a joke__  
__To play out a part__  
__When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart__  
__You know I'd rather walk alone__  
__Than play a supporting role__  
__If I can't get a starring role_

Dejo que el agua corra por mi espalda desnuda, como si ésta fuese a lavar todos mis sentimientos, todos los besos de Jade, sus caricias, todos mis errores.

_Pero yo siempre soy la que va tras ella, y si no, ella viene y yo le hago caso. _

Termino de bañarme, me seco bien y me visto con mi ropa de anoche. Al salir veo a Jade ya lista para partir, lo cual nos deja menos tiempo juntas. Ella solo me mira y pregunta "¿Lista para ir a casa?" yo solo asiento.

_Sometimes I ignore you__  
__So I'll feel in control__  
__Cause really__  
__I adore you__  
__And I can't leave you alone_

Bajamos hasta el garaje, ella me abre la puerta del copiloto para que yo entre, luego rodea el auto y se sube en el asiento del piloto, arranca el auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa. El viaje es callado y rápido, antes de darme cuenta ya estamos en la puerta principal de mi casa. Ella toca el timbre y ambas esperamos a que abran la puerta.

_Fed up with the fantasies__  
__They cover what is wrong_

Nos recibe mi mamá, mi papá está en la cocina, al parecer limpiando los trastes del desayuno, Jade se ofrece a ayudar, a lo cual él sonríe invitándola a ayudar. Aprovecho que se fue para explicarle el asunto a mi mamá, mintiéndole sobre mis razones para escaparme anoche, ella solo me dice "Eres una buena amiga" y me besa la frente.

_C'mon baby let's just get drunk__  
__Forget we don't get on_

Nos sentamos ella y yo en el sillón a conversar, al parecer Jade le dio buena espina, a pesar de su look Gótico, lo cual es buena señal. Ella y mi papá se acercan platicando de algo, creo que de mí, no le tomo importancia y solo sonrío tímidamente.

_You're like my dad__  
__You get on well__  
__I sing my best__  
__Regards from hell_

Ellos se unen a nuestra plática, haciéndole un interrogatorio eterno sobre su futuro, gustos, familia, etc. Ella se ve algo incómoda cuando preguntan por sus padres, pero responde que están divorciados como si nada, pero su mirada cambia.

_It almost feels like a joke__  
__To play out a part__  
__When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart__  
__You know I'd rather walk alone__  
__Than play a supporting role__  
__If I can't get starring role_

Mis padres están sentados frente a nosotras y Jade está a mi derecha, ante la pregunta incómoda de sus padres poso mi mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien que lo siento por mis padres preguntones..

_I never send for love__  
__I never had a heart to mend__  
__Because before the start began__  
__I always saw the end_

Ella solo me mira y sonríe levemente, volviendo su mirada hacia mis padres.

_I wait for you to open up__  
__To give yourself to me__  
__But nothing's ever gonna give up__  
__Never set you free__  
__Yeah I'll never set you free_

Después de un interrogatorio hacia Jade, ella se disculpa con mis padres diciendo que tiene 'asuntos pendientes por arreglar', ellos ni se molestan en preguntar y le dicen que fue un placer conocerla. Nos levantamos todos para despedirla, mi mamá la abraza, mi papá le da un apretón de manos y a mí me abraza dándome discretamente un beso en la mejilla y susurrándome un "Nos vemos pronto" al oído, causando que me den escalofríos y me sonroje.

Mis padres se meten a la casa, la veo alejarse hacia su auto, se sube, me hace un gesto de despedida con las manos, arranca y se va.

_It almost feels like a joke__  
__To play out a part__  
__When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart__  
__You know I'd rather walk alone__  
__Than play a supporting role__  
__If I can't get starring role_

La veo alejarse mientras me maldigo internamente por haberme enamorado ciegamente de Jade West.


	5. It Felt so Wrong, It Felt So Right

_**Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder.**_

_**Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras.**_

_**Turn Me Up de Carly Rae Jepsen, disquera Interscope, y I Kissed A Girl de Katy Perry, disquera Capitol Records.**_

* * *

_Tonight here you are__  
__And I know what you're after__  
__But you're reading me wrong__  
__Cause I'm closin' this chapter_

**Jade's POV**

Voy de camino a casa de Beck después de haber dejado a Tori con sus padres. No puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que le diré a Beck para que no me odie al terminar con esto. _No es que no lo quiera, lo amo, pero, no de la manera en que amo a Tori, es diferente, solo debo hacerle entender que no era mi intención, yo no pedí enamorarme de ella, solo sucedió, me gustaba, sí, pero ahora creo que la amo, y se siente correcto decir que estoy enamorada de Tori Vega, de su mirada, su voz, sus besos, cada que me besa es como nuestro primer beso…_

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos Beck, Cat, André, Robbie, su muñeco Rex y yo_ _en la fiesta de ese tipo, Ryder Daniels, solo fuimos, a pasar el rato, la fiesta estaba buenísima, música por todos lados, chicos y chicas borrachos por todos lados, shots, alcohol, de todo había ahí, nosotros ya estábamos un poco tomados, yo más, pero no estábamos de ridículos como algunos chicos de ahí. De pronto vimos a las hermanas Vega entrar abriéndose camino entre la gente besuqueándose en la entrada, un grupo que estaba bailando y otros más perdiendo el tiempo, para venir hacia nosotros, como de costumbre Trina dejó sola a Tori y ella se acercó a nosotros._

_This was never the way I planned__  
__Not my intention_

"_¿Qué tal la están pasando?" pregunta tomando de un vaso de plástico rojo que agarró de la mesa cerca de donde estábamos._

"_Un poco alocada" dijo Robbie. Los demás asentimos._

"_Yo estoy algo aburrida. Deberíamos jugar a algo" sugirió Cat._

"_Juguemos Strip Poker" respondió Rex. "¡Rex!" Robbie lo regañó._

_Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más Ryder llegó con una botella vacía de Vodka y nos preguntó_

"_¿Quiere jugar a la botella?" _

"_No gracias" respondió Beck._

"_¿Por qué no?" reclamó Tori, "Vamos, será divertido" _

_I got so brave, drink in hand__  
__Lost my discretion_

"_Vamos, no hará ningún daño" le digo a Beck "Aparte, yo también estoy empezando a aburrirme"_

"_Pues ve tu sola, yo estoy bien" me dice algo molesto._

"_No te pongas en ese plan, si quieres vete, yo me voy sola en MI auto" le respondo enojada, no estaba de humor como para aguantarlo. Y así fue, se largó de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie._

"_Pues ¿Qué esperan? Vamos a jugar" les digo para romper el silencio incómodo anterior. Ryder sonrió y nos dirigió a la sala, habían varios tipos de mi salón y otros que no conocía. _

_Después de girar la botella varias veces, tomarnos como dos botellas más de vodka, retos absurdos y declaraciones inesperadas varios se iban aburriendo, dejándonos a pocos en el juego, a mí no me habían retado a nada solo hecho unas preguntas absurdas pero nada de qué preocuparme. La cosa se puso algo intensa, ahora era reto de beso, solo algunos lo hicieron, otros se fueron, así hasta dejarnos a Vega, Andre, Cat y a mí aun jugando. Andre se había ido a buscar algo de comer._

_It's not what, I'm used to__  
__Just wanna try you on__  
_

_Era mi turno de girar la botella, y apuntó a Cat, para que ella me pusiera un reto, nada de que preocuparme ¿No?_

"_Jade, quiero que beses a Tori" dijo._

_Si, Cat sabía de mi pequeño gusto por Vega, desde que llegó a HA, me había llamado la atención, pero lo había tratado de disimular molestándola cada que tenía oportunidad, ella prometió guardarme el secreto, nunca creí que me retara a eso. _

_I'm curious for you__  
__Caught my attention_

"_n-no creo que Vega se deje" le dije, tratando de que cambiara de parecer._

"_No creo que le moleste, ¿verdad Tori?" le preguntó a Vega._

_Vega solo la miró y dijo "N-no, n-no me m-molesta, cr-creo" Supongo que estaba algo bebida, porque de ser así no me hubiera dejado hacerlo._

"_O ¿acaso Jade West es una cobarde?" me retó más Cat. _

"_N-no lo soy. Está bien, lo haré" respondí tomando otro shot para agarrar valor._

_Me acerqué a Vega tímidamente, con Cat viendo detenidamente. La tomé del cuello de la camisa y la besé._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it__  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_Nuestros labios encajaron perfecto, el beso fue lento, suave, dulce, con sabor a vainilla y vodka, embriagador._

_It felt so wrong__  
__It felt so right__  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__I liked it_

_Ella respondió a mi beso, lenta y sensualmente, hasta que me mordió, donde aprovechó para introducir su intoxicada lengua en mi boca. _

_No, I don't even know your name__  
__It doesn't matter__  
__Your my experimental game__  
__Just human nature_

_Nunca había sentido algo igual en un solo beso, tanta pasión, tanto deseo._

_It's not what, good girls do__  
__Not how they should behave__  
__My head gets so confused__  
__Hard to obey_

_Después de más de un minuto nos separamos por falta de aire, notando que Cat se había quedado dormida y Andre aún no llegaba, las dos pensábamos lo mismo, terminar ese beso._

_Nos levantamos para ir a la habitación contigua, el baño de la casa, donde Vega atacó mis labios hambrientamente nos entregamos ambas en un beso que ni idea cuanto duró, fue un beso demasiado intenso._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it__  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_Nuestras lenguas se movían en perfecta sincronía, nuestros labios se conectaban perfectamente._

_It felt so wrong__  
__It felt so right__  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__I liked it_

_Mis manos viajaron desde su cabello hasta su cintura, juntando más nuestros cuerpos. _

_Us girls we are so magical__  
__Soft skin, red lips, so kissable__  
__Hard to resist so touchable_

_Sus manos en mi cabello, despeinándome, juntando aún más nuestras bocas._

_Too good to deny it__  
__Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_Todo iba perfecto, hasta que pensé en Beck, y en lo incorrecto que era lo que estábamos haciendo._

_Me separé de Vega, me arreglé el cabello en el espejo del baño y me fui. Salí de la fiesta rápidamente dirigiéndome a mi auto y manejé sin parar hasta mi casa. Al llegar estaba vacía, así que no tuve que enfrentarme con mi papá por andar bebiendo, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y me dormí pensando en lo incorrecto que fue besar a Tori, pero en lo bien que se sintió._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it__  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Desde esa noche, Tori y yo hemos tenido encuentros casuales, donde nos besamos intensamente, o simplemente conversamos, me gusta su compañía, me hace sentir bien.

Por eso quiero terminar con este secreto y hacerla mía oficialmente.

_It felt so wrong__  
__It felt so right__  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__I liked it_

* * *

No se porque, pero quería usar esta canción para uno de los Cap. supongo que debía explicar como inicio todo. Algo raro pero no imposible, en fin, dejare de posponer la separación de Jade y Beck y veré una linda forma para que Jade le demuestre su amor a Tori:3


	6. No more lies to him

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_I Hate To See Your Heart Break es de Paramore, disquera Fueled By Ramen._**

* * *

_And I,__  
__I hate to see your heart break__  
__I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close__  
__But I've been there before_

_How were you to know  
Oh how were you to know_

**Jade's Pov**

Me estaciono cerca de la casa de Beck, me salgo del auto, y me dirijo hasta la RV, toco la puerta y sale Beck recibiéndome con un beso, yo muevo la cara para no besarlo y me besa la mejilla.

_Ugh, no quiero hacerle daño, me siento tan mal, pero debo hacerlo, por Tori, por mí, por él._

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto con la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Claro, ¿de cuándo acá preguntas?" me dice Beck confundido

"No sé, solo, olvídalo" me abro paso hacia adentro y me siento en su cama.

Hay un silencio incómodo. El me mira confundido y yo estoy pensando en que decir para acabar con esto de una buena vez.

"Beck, tenemos que hablar, d-de nosotros, y-yo c-reo que s-soy g-"trato de decir, la voz me tiembla, pero él me interrumpe "¡Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta!" me dice, su mirada se suaviza y se acerca a mí.

Se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos entre las suyas. "¡¿Qué rayos dijiste?! ¡¿L-lo sabías?! ¡¿Darme cuenta?!" empiezo a decir varias preguntas, el solo se limita a tragarse las ganas tremendas de reír.

"Jade, Jade, cálmate, si, lo sabía" responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto algo sorprendida y molesta.

"Deja te explico, recuerdas la fiesta de Ryder Daniels, André me lo contó, lo que pasó. El beso entre tú y Tori."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Harris nos vio?" lo interrumpo.

"Si, las vio"

_**Flashback Beck's Pov**_

_Al día siguiente de la fiesta André me vino a visitar, diciendo que tenía algo urgente que decirme, yo seguía molesto con Jade por haberme sugerido irme, pero eso era un asunto que iba a tratar luego._

_Escuché que tocaron a mi puerta, era André._

"_y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?" le dije después de abrirle y dejarlo entrar._

"_N-no me lo vas a creer, p-pero, algo pasó anoche, e-en la fiesta" me djo André, algo preocupado._

"_¿Qué pasó? Dime" le exigí._

"_Se b-besaron" dijo André._

"_¿Quiénes?" le dije ya molesto por tanto suspenso._

"_T-Tori y J-Jade" confesó André._

_Me senté en mi cama a procesar la información. _

_**Final del Flashback**_

"André me dijo que las vio, al principio no le creí, creí lo había alucinado a causa de tanto beber, pero él me convenció y-". Lo interrumpo "Entonces ¿N-no estas molesto? ¿Por qué seguiste con esto?"

"No, bueno, sí; al principio sí, me sentí engañado, me sentí mal, porque, aunque las cosas se habían arreglado entre nosotros tú seguías ocultándomelo, André lo notó, habló conmigo, me hico entrar en razón, para alguien así, es muy difícil darse cuenta de que les gusta alguien del mismo sexo, lo entiendo, tú estabas muy diferente, tu relación con Tori había cambiado, no digo que eran las mejores amigas, pero ya no le hacías la vida un infierno como de costumbre, si la molestabas, pero ya no tanto; supuse que no sentirías nada por ella, ya que parecía que ignoraras el hecho de que se besaron, pero luego se me hico más obvio"

Se pasan los dedos por su largo y negro cabello y suspira.

"Como la miras, mientras creías que nadie se daba cuenta, como te mira, sé que ella te quiere, tal vez más que a una amiga, eso si no lo sé". Hace una pequeña pausa mirando hacia nuestras manos, que aún siguen juntas, luego me mira a los ojos.

"Mira, Jade, yo sé que es muy difícil hacer esto, toda esa cosa interna de sentimientos, entiendo. Si seguí con esto, con nosotros fue para no dejarte sola, porque sé que necesitas de alguien que te recuerde que vales la pena, alguien en quien confiar, por eso no te quise dejar sola con eso; sé que no fue mi mejor idea, pero creí que si terminábamos tú me ibas a odiar, yo supuse que éste día llegaría, donde te dieras cuenta de lo que para mí es muy obvio. Nunca has odiado a Tori tanto como dices, la quieres, ¿Verdad?" Me pregunta con un gesto de pena, dejando ir mis manos de las suyas.

"Si, la quiero, y mucho" confieso, y siento como me sonrojo.

"¿Que bien, y 'se lo has dicho?" pregunta. Yo solo niego con la cabeza.

"Deberías hacerlo, ella también te quiere, se le nota, todo este tiempo tratando de hacerse tu amiga debe significar algo" me guiña un ojo haciendo que me ría.

Lo abrazo cariñosamente. "Muchas gracias por comprender Beck, en serio, gracias"

Me abraza también. "No hay de que, Jade".

No podría estar más feliz ahora que Beck sabe que quiero a Tori, y él no está molesto conmigo.

* * *

sus reviews son los que me motivan a que siga con esto c;


	7. Misunderstanding 1

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Lucky Stike de Maroon 5, disquera A & M Octone Records._**

* * *

_And I can't wait another minute__  
__I can't take the look she's giving__  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
__One in a million__  
__My lucky strike_

**Tori's Pov**

No he sabido de Jade en toda la tarde, oscureció hace una hora y ni un mensaje ni nada. _Me estoy volviendo loca._ _Necesito distraerme, pero no me dejarán salir, mañana ya es lunes y mis papás me dirán que ya es tarde para salir, ya sé, llamaré a André, él sabrá que decirme, me ayudará con tanta confusión, creo._

"Hola, ¿Qué hay chica?" contesta un muy entusiasta André.

"André, necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías venir a mi casa?" le pregunto nerviosamente.

"Claro que si morenaza, pero ¿pasó algo malo?"

"No, no malo, creo. Tu solo ven, por favor" le digo con tono de súplica. En serio necesito hablar con alguien.

"Claro Tori, estaré ahí en 30 minutos"

"Gracias André" digo, y corto la llamada.

Después de 35 minutos llega André a mi casa, lo hago pasar y subir a mi cuarto para poder hablar más a solas.

"Y bien, ¿Qué pasó Tori? Me dejaste algo preocupado.

"André, me estoy volviendo loca, ¿recuerdas cuando te gustaba Jade?" pregunto algo desesperada.

"Cl-Claro, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?" pregunta.

Me mira confundido. Mi cara tiene un gesto enorme de desesperación, no lo entiende, casi, está pensando.

"¿¡Te gusta Jade!?" Alfín acierta, lo cual me hace sonrojar.

"Lo supuse, después de la fiesta de Ryder, ¿recuerdas? Donde tú y ella se besa-". "! ¿Y tú como sabes eso?!" lo interrumpo alterada.

"No te alteres muchacha, yo las vi" me dice casualmente y se sienta en el borde de mi cama.

_**Flashback André's Pov**_

_Me había ido de donde estábamos jugando para ir a conseguir algo más de beber que no fuera vodka, y por ahí algo de comer. Como no había encontrado la cocina regresé frustrado, al entrar de nuevo a la habitación las vi, Tori y Jade enganchadas por los labios, nunca había presenciado algo tan sexy y pasional. Y Cat dormida al lado. Me oculté para no interrumpir el momento, hasta que se levantaron y no sé a dónde se fueron. Me acerqué a Cat, la tomé en mis brazos y fui a buscar a Robbie para largarnos de ahí, sin mencionar nada de lo que había visto a ellos._

_Al día siguiente se lo fui a contar a Beck, porque, vamos, es de mis mejore amigos. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"¿S-se lo contaste a B-Beck?" pregunto asustada.

"Si, no te alteres, al principio, sí, lo tomó mal, pero yo hablé con él, ambos sabemos que se quieren ella y tú, él no la dejó para que no estuviese sola, temía perder su amistad" me responde poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo.

"E-entonces Beck lo sabe. Acaso, ¿ustedes cr-cren que J-Jade me quiera?" pregunto esperanzada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? Es más que obvio chica, solo dale tiempo para que se dé cuenta, es más, hay que darle un empujón" me dice quiñando un ojo.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto confundida.

"Ya sabes, como lo que hice, una canción, ¡Sí, eso servirá! Le cantarás una canción para decirle todo lo que sientes"

"C-cantarle, ¿cantarle? Me parece b-bien, p-pero tú me ayudarás con eso, ¿no?"

"¡Con gusto morenaza!" responde entusiasmado.

"¡Muchas gracias André, eres lo máximo!" lo abrazo fuertemente y el me abraza de vuelta.

Al separarnos escucho un ruido extraño en mi ventana, _Ha de ver sido una rama del árbol. _No le tomo importancia.

Después de más de una hora de hablar sobre que canción le cantaré a Jade, acompaño a André a la puerta, él se despide bromeando con algo sobre ella, yo solo me sonrojo y me voy de regreso a mi cuarto.

_No puedo esperar a que sea mañana para ver a Jade._

* * *

Decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios en la historia de último minuto, no creo que afecten mucho el Plot, además, quería poner como es que André las había visto.

¿Que habrá sido ese ruido que escuchó Tori? ¿Será solo el árbol?

¿Que le cantará a Jade para enamorarla?

¿Demasiadas preguntas? ¿las preguntas confunden? ¿agregan misterio?

los reviews motivan el fic c:


	8. Misunderstanding 2

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Bittersweet de Elie Goulding The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2_**

* * *

**Jade's Pov**

Después de hablar un rato con Beck, me voy de la RV, hace un rato el sol desapareció, dejándome manejando en la oscuridad con la luna sobre mí, no tengo donde ir, y honestamente no puedo esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Tori, necesito verla.

Me dirijo a casa de Vega, _sé que no la dejarán salir a esta hora, así que la sorprenderé entrando a su cuarto por la ventana, _estaciono mi auto cerca de su casa, me bajo y me dirijo hacia la parte de atrás, donde está el árbol que da hacia su ventana.

_Your arms around me come undone__  
__Makes my heart beat like a drum__  
__See the panic in my eyes__  
__Kiss me only when I cry__  
__Cause you always want what you're running from__  
__And you know this is more than you can take_

_**Flashback**_

_**Vega.**_

_**Vega: ¿tienes planes para esta noche? :)**_

_**Jade: Tenía. Beck me plantó de nuevo. ¿por?**_

_**Vega: Tengo casa sola, bueno, Trina está dormida ¿Qué te parece ver una película de terror conmigo?**_

_**Jade: ¿Y cómo entraré sin despertar al ogro?**_

_**Vega: No seas grosera jaja. Sube a mi ventana, hay un árbol afuera de ella.**_

_**Estará abierta, solo entra.**_

_**Jade: Kay. Estoy ahí en 20.**_

_**Vega: acá te espero.**_

_Baby don't forget my name__  
__When the morning breaks us__  
__Baby please don't look away__  
__When the morning breaks us_

_Viernes en la noche, plantada –de nuevo por mi novio- nada de planes, suerte que Vega me invitó a su casa a ver películas, supongo que me quedaré ahí a dormir de nuevo, desde la fiesta de Ryder Daniels nos hemos vuelto algo así como amigas, ya no la dio tanto, no es que la odiara de hecho, solo, no sé, me gusta hacerla enojar._

_Tomé una maleta pequeña donde guarde ropa para mañana y una para dormir, cepillo de dientes, peine, tijeras, de todo para irme. Tomé el auto y las llaves de la casa, me dirigí hacia atrás de la casa, y como Vega había dicho, estaba un árbol grande, por suerte sé escalar árboles, no me tomó mucho llegar hacia su ventana, entré y no había nadie._

_Escuché la cadena del baño y de ahí salió Vega en un short muy corto, una blusa de tirantes y un despeinado algo notorio._

_Oh your touch, so bittersweet__  
__Aahhh, ah aaha__  
__Baby don't forget my name__  
__When the morning breaks us_

"_Creí que no vendrías" me dijo sonriendo._

"_Por nada me perdería una noche de películas de terror" le dije sonriendo._

_Ella se acercó y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, me acercó a ella y yo puse mis manos en su cadera._

"_Te ves tan linda, aún despeinada" le dije dándole un beso en la nariz, ella se sonrojó y me besó._

"_Gracias Jade, tú te vez hermosa siempre" dijo, haciéndome sonrojar._

_Se alejó de mí, puso el reproductor de dvd a andar y se acostó en su cama._

"_Si necesitas cambiarte, ahí está mi baño" me dijo señalándome la puerta del baño._

"_Gracias, regreso ahorita" respondí dirigiéndome hacia la puerta._

"_No te tardes mucho" respondió con los ojos en la pantalla._

_Your cheek is softly by the sun__  
__Makes my heart beat like a drum__  
__I know it hurts you__  
__I know it burns you__  
__Hot and cold in a lonely hotel room__  
__Look into me, tell me why you're crying__  
__I need to know_

_Después de cambiarme en mis pijamas me metí en su cama con ella, se acercó a mí, la rodeé con mi brazo derecho acercándonosaún más y se recostó entre mi cuello y mi hombro._

_Cause you always want what you're running from__  
__And it's always been that way, ohhhh_

_En cada parte de terror se escondía más en mí, cubriéndose con las sábanas sobre nosotras. Eso me pareció tan adorable._

_Baby don't forget my name__  
__When the morning breaks us__  
__Baby please don't look away__  
__When the morning breaks us_

_Al terminar la película tomé el control remoto y apagué todo, ya que Vega se había quedado dormida a medias. La acomodé más a mi lado, acostándome detrás de ella, abrazándola por detrás._

_Oh your touch, so bittersweet__  
__Aahhh, ah aaha__  
__Baby don't forget my name__  
__When the morning breaks us_

_Y conmigo abrazada a Vega me dormí pensando en lo dulce que su cabello olía esa noche._

_Cause you always want what you're running from..._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Desde esa noche, cada que es muy tarde y quiero ver a Vega me escabullo en su ventana subiendo por ese árbol, justo como ahora.

La diferencia es que hoy Tori no está sola. Está con alguien, con André, abrazándolo.

Siento como mis ojos se ponen húmedos, queriendo dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

_¡¿Qué demonios hace Harris abrazando a MI Tori?!_


	9. Hold Me In Your Arms Again

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_I Need Your Love de Calvin Harris ft Elie Goulding, Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited_**

* * *

_I need your love__  
__I need your time__  
__When everything's wrong__  
__You make it right__  
__I feel so high__  
__I come alive__  
__I need to be free with you tonight__  
__I need your love_

Siento que me voy a caer de este maldito árbol.

_Pero, ¿Por qué se están abrazando? ¿Qué hace Harris a estas horas en casa de Tori? ¿Acaso estarán saliendo? No puede ser, no los habrían dicho, me lo habrían dicho. Me lo debió haber dicho. Siento náuseas. Ugh._

_I need your love_

Mi pie se resbala de la rama en donde me recargaba, haciendo que me suelte de una y ésta pegue en la ventana

_¡Mierda!. Me debo ir. _Trato de bajar lo más rápido posible, _espero que no se hayan dado cuenta, no quisiera interrumpirlos, ja-ja._

Llego a mi auto y me quedo sentada ahí un largo rato a tratar de ignorar lo que acabo de ver.

_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door__  
__I know you're there but I can't see you anymore__  
__And that's the reason you're in the dark__  
__I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

_Me siento terrible, ¿y si justo cuando los vi Tori había aceptado ser su novia? ¿André se le declaró a Tori? No puede ser. No, no no no. Esto no está bien. Si, a él se le ve que le gusta Tori, siempre están juntos, son los mejores amigos, nosotros también somos amigas, más que eso, bueno, al menos yo lo sentí así. ¿Acaso Tori nunca sintió lo mismo que yo? Siempre la traté mal, lo sé, pero ya nos llevábamos mejor, creí que me quería tanto como yo a ella. Al parecer no. No sé qué pensar._

_I feel so out of see__  
__Watch my eyes are filled with fear__  
__Tell me do you feel the same__  
__Hold me in your arms again_

Me atormentan mis celosos pensamientos sobre Harris y Vega de camino a casa. Manejo rápido para llegar lo antes posible y llegar a dormir, _dormir para no pensar más en ella._

_I need your love__  
__I need your time__  
__When everything's wrong__  
__You make it right__  
__I feel so high__  
__I come alive__  
__I need to be free with you tonight__  
__I need your love_

Llego a mi casa, está sola, como de costumbre, subo a mi cuarto y me encierro dentro, me cambió mis pijamas y me acuesto en mi cama.

Como mi cabeza no se calla, no puedo dormir, y me quedo mirando al techo.

_I need your love_

_No es posible que entre Harris y Vega haya algo. Y si lo hay, mañana lo averiguaré, debo saber qué hacía André en su casa, abrazándola tan cariñosamente, Ugh. Muero de celos. _

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?__  
__I walk in circles but I'll never figure out__  
__What I mean to you, do I belong__  
__I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_

_Se supone que ahora ella debería estar dormida entre mis brazos en su cama después de haberle confesado mi amor y lo que he hecho por ella, dejé a Beck por ella. ¿Acaso cometí un grave error? ¿Debí haberme olvidado de Tori?_

_And I feel so helplessly__  
__Watch my eyes are filled with fear__  
__Tell me do you feel the same__  
__Hold me in your arms again_

_Beck me quería, pero estaba mal engañarlo. Yo quería estar con Tori, a ella es a quien quiero, a quien necesito. Pero ahora todo parece apuntar a que tiene algo con André._

_I need your love__  
__I need your time__  
__When everything's wrong__  
__You make it right__  
__I feel so high__  
__I come alive__  
__I need to be free with you tonight__  
__I need your love_

_¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Claro que a él le gusta, pero ¿ella sentirá lo mismo? No lo creo. No lo sé._

_I need your love_

_No debí haberla tratado mal, debí haber dejado a Beck desde hace tanto, pero temía que esto pasara, que anduviera con alguien más, que no termináramos juntas._

_All the years__  
__All the times__  
__You were never been to blame__  
__And now my eyes are perfect__  
__And now my heart is closing_

_Ahora hay una posibilidad de que ellos dos anden y yo me quede sola. Sin Beck, sin Tori. Ugh._

_And all the tears__  
__All the lies__  
__All the waste__  
__I've been trying to make it change__  
__And now my eyes are perfect_

Tengo que averiguar todo rápido. Mañana me dedicaré a averiguar que hay entre Harris y MI Tori.

_I need your love__  
__I need your time__  
__When everything's wrong__  
__You make it right__  
__I feel so high__  
__I come alive_

_I need to be free_

_Tori será mía, aunque la deba arrebatar del lado de Harris. Cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

Jade es muy celosa, sacando conclusiones tan apresuradas...

los reviews son inspiración c;


	10. I Could Be The One To Set You Free

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_I Could Be The One de Avicii, Interscope Records._**

* * *

_**Tori's pov**_

_**Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep**_

_Alfín, lunes en la mañana, he estado esperando a que amaneciera desde que hablé con André sobre Jade y nuestro plan, hoy le cantaré todo lo que siento, hoy haré que sea mi novia, sé que aceptará porque ¡Vamos! Ella me ama y yo la amo, la amo, ¡la amo!_

_Do you think about me when you're all alone?__  
__The things we used to do we used to be_

Apago la molesta alarma mientras me levantó de mi cama, voy camino hacia mi ventada y abro las cortinas. _Es un hermoso día para declararle mi amor a Jade._

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

Me doy un baño rápido, me pongo unos jeans entallados, que sé que a Jade le encantan y una camisa de manga larga negra, me arreglo el cabello y luego el maquillaje. Tomo una maleta con ropa que necesitaré para después, mi mochila de la escuela, mi pearphone, y antes de salir del cuarto me miro de nuevo al espejo. _Espero que a ella le guste como me veo hoy._

Bajo apresuradamente a la sala donde le deseo buen día a mi mamá después de tomar una manzana del refrigerador.

"Buen día a ti también hija, veo que estás muy entusiasta hoy, ¿se puede saber por qué?" pregunta mi mamá.

"Hoy cantaré algo con André y eso me pone entusiasta" le respondo después de morder mi manzana.

"Pues mucha suerte hoy, sé que no la necesitas pero igual, lo harás excelente" me anima.

"Eso espero mamá, eso espero" le digo.

"¡Vamos Tori!" me grita Trina desde la puerta algo molesta. _Ni su mala actitud me arruinará el día, hoy todo será perfecto._

_Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?__  
__It used to be so easy, you and me_

Me subo al asiento del copiloto y Trina arranca el auto, el camino hacia HA se me hace eterno, al bajar veo a André esperándome en la puerta justo como quedamos. Me acerco a él y lo saludo.

"Estoy muy nerviosa Adré" le digo.

"Descuida muchacha, todo saldrá perfecto" me trata de calmar poniendo una mano en mi hombro, y justo viene llegando Jade, _se ve tan hermosa_, nos mira, pero no nos saluda, solo nos observa sin ninguna expresión mientras se acerca a la entrada.

"Se ve algo molesta" me dice André al oído.

"Descuida, no ha de ser nada, aparte, después de nuestra sorpresa no lo estará más" le respondo en un tono entusiasta.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

_Lo que sea que esté molestando a Jade me encargaré de que se le olvide._

**Jade's Pov**

Justo voy entrando a HA veo a Vega con Harris muy cariñosos susurrándose de cosas al oído. _No lo soporto, me estoy muriendo por dentro, ella es mía, debe ser mía, va a ser mía. _Yo solo los observo sin decir nada, estudiando sus expresiones, Tori se ve nerviosa, al igual que André. _Algo están escondiendo, lo sé, Ugh._

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

Antes de acercarme más a ellos siento una mano en mi hombro.

"Hola" me dice "¿Qué tal, hablaste con ya-sabes-quien?" me susurra al oído.

"No, no pude" le digo con un tono molesto.

"Está bien, pero ¿lo harás hoy verdad?" insiste en el tema mientras entramos.

Tori y André se nos quedan mirando, ahora ella se ve molesta, _¿celos?_ , él le dice algo al oído, haciendo que ella lo siga alejándose de nosotros.

"No sé ¿sí? Tal vez" respondo algo distraída al llegar a mi casillero.

"Está bien, entendí, dejaré de insistir, pero cualquier cosa házmela saber ¿va?" me dice mientras se aleja.

"Claro" respondo desganada mientras tomo algunas cosas de mi casillero.

Me dirijo al salón de clases, _en toda la mañana no me toca clases con Vega, hasta la tercera hora, así que no podré hablar con ella hasta esa hora o hasta el almuerzo, bueno, al menos tendré que lidiar con eso hasta esa hora, mientras tomaré mis clases normales._

**Tori's Pov**

André, Sinjin y yo estamos decorando el lugar para la sorpresa. Sinjin accedió a ayudar a cambio de nada, es porque le gustan las cosas de tramoyistas que le pedimos ayuda, no nos molesta trabajar con él, en tanto se comporte.

_When you need a way to beat the pressure down__  
__When you need to find a way to breathe_

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" escuchamos a alguien preguntar desde tras bambalinas. Al acercarse vimos que eran Cat y Robbie.

"¿Q-Que hacen ustedes a-aquí?" trato de distraerlos.

"Robbie preguntó primero" Cat respondió. "Venimos a buscar unas cosas para la clase de drama" dice Robbie.

"E-estamos haciendo a-algo, u-una sorpresa" dice André nervioso.

"¡Yay! Amo las sorpresas" grita Cat. André y yo la callamos. "Lo siento".

"¿Para quién?" pregunta Robbie.

"P-para J-Jade" respondo nerviosa.

"¡¿Para Jade?!" preguntan ambos sorprendidos.

"SHHHHH" los callamos.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

**Jade's Pov**

No he visto a Cat en estas dos horas, las cuales nos tocaban juntas, tampoco a Robbie con el títere, ni a Harris. _¿Dónde estarán todos?_ Solo he visto a Beck en la entrada y en la segunda hora.

_If you need to see me when the crowd is gone__  
__It used to be so easy can't you see?_

Entro a Drama, la tercera hora, la última antes del almuerzo, pero al entrar al salón solo veo a Beck.

"¿A dónde están todos?" me pregunta mientras me siento en la silla que está delante de la suya.

"No tengo la más mínima idea" le digo. No me responde porque entra el profesor comenzando la clase. Yo no me puedo concentrar porque necesito saber una cosa, _¿Dónde demonios se metieron todos?_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free…_

**Tori's Pov **

Después de contarles, en resumen él porque de la sorpresa, Cat y Robbie se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, "Todo sea por el amor" dijeron. André está preparando el piano, Sinjin nos está ayudando con las luces, Cat y Robbie con la escenografía y yo estoy vocalizando mientras me arreglo para Jade.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

**Jade's Pov**

_De seguro Vega y Harris han de estar juntos, haciendo cosas, de solo imaginarlo me dan náuseas. Cat y Robbie se han de haber perdido, lo cual no creo. ¿Dónde se metieron? ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo?_

_Necesito hablar con Tori, ugh._

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

**Tori's Pov**

Ya casi termina la tercera hora y todo está listo. "Está perfecto" les digo a todos.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos" dice André mientras me abraza.

"Cálmate André, la vas a desarreglar" dice Cat.

"Te ves hermosa Tori" dice Robbie acercándose a mi "¿Algo más que podamos hacer por ustedes?" pregunta.

"No, muchas gra-". Interrumpo a André. "Bueno, si hay, solo una cosa más" les digo.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way__  
__I could be the one to set you free_

**Jade's Pov**

Suena el timbre de receso, _Alfín, espero poder ver a alguien en el almuerzo_. Lo cual no ocurre. Voy a comprarme un café y llego a la mesa donde siempre nos sentamos todos, solo está Beck.

"¿Ahora qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde se metieron todos?" le pregunto mientras me siento.

"No tengo idea, los vi a todos, pero ahora no están" me dice algo preocupado.

Tomo un sorbo de mi café. "Yo solo he visto a Vega y a Harris, entrando, ¿recuerdas?" le digo.

"Claro que recuerdo, pues, Cat y Robbie los vi, al término de la segunda hora, antes de Drama"

"¿y bien?" lo interrumpo. "Me dijeron que irían a buscar algo no sé a dónde, no me dijeron" responde.

"Estoy algo preocupado" dice para romper el silencio.

"Ya están grandecitos como para cuidarse ellos solos" respondo tomando otro sorbo de mi café.

Al terminar el almuerzo me dirijo directamente a mi casillero, para sacar unos libros, al abrirlo cae un sobre rojo, lo sujeto mientras saco mis libros. ¿_Esto qué?_ Al terminar cierro mi casillero y veo el sobre, _Oh,_ _es hermoso_, tiene en la solapa un sello de cera con una figura de tijeras que lo mantiene cerrado. Lo abro y dentro tiene una nota escrita en un papel dorado con letras negras, a mano. Reconocería esa letra donde fuera.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_**'Caja Negra. Ahora. Te espero'.**  
_

_I could be the one to set you free_

* * *

lamento si les parecen algo cortos los caps. pero en la mayoría hay una canción así que trato de que no duren mucho.

¿En clase? ¿Que clase les toca? ¿De que color es el vestido de Tori?

los reviews son para motivar c;


	11. I Hope You Don't Mind

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Bittersweet de Elie Goulding._**

* * *

**Jade's Pov**

_Se supone que debería estar en clase de Sikowits, _en cambio me dirijo hacia el Caja Negra, _luego le explicare al loco de mi profesor porque falté, de seguro por hablar con Vega y Harris, no sé qué esté tramando Tori, pero no creo que sea nada bueno, y menos si incluye a André._

**Cat's Pov**

Después de haber terminado con la decoración del lugar, Robbie y yo nos dirigimos primero al casillero de Jade a introducir la nota que nos dio Tori, ahora al salón para hablar con Sikowits.

"Sikowits, sé que tenemos clases pero necesitamos un favor" dice Robbie entrando al salón de clases.

"¡Robbie, Cat! Un poco temprano, pero, ¿Qué necesitan?" pregunta, dándole un sorbo a su coco.

"Es un favor para Tori" digo "Esto es lo que necesitamos…"

**Tori's Pov**

André y yo estamos esperando a Cat y Robbie, _¿Dónde estarán?_

"Ahí están" dice André sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"y por lo visto si accedió Sikowits a ayudarnos" le digo emocionada.

"¿Dónde quieren que los forme?" pregunta Sikowits señalando al coro mixto que nos ayudará, todos son compañeros de clase, que por suerte cantan.

"Atrás del telón" señala André, "ellos entraran en la parte de los coros en la canción" les señala en la letra que tiene en las manos.

**Beck's Pov**

Me dirijo hacia el salón de clases, pero no hay nadie, ni Sikowits, solo una nota en el pizarrón que dice en letras grandes

_**Caja Negra. Ahora**_

_¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Ahora todos están tramando algo, hasta Sikowits. Más vale que vaya a ver que es._

Al entrar veo a un coro de mis compañeros siendo acomodados por Sikowits, todo muy arreglado, a Cat, André, Robbie y a Tori ayudando.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto confundido mientras subo al escenario dirigiéndome hacia André.

"Es aquí donde se han estado escondiendo toda la mañana, ¿no es así?" les digo.

"Si, venimos a ayudar a Tori y André con la sorpresa para Jade" dice Cat alegremente.

"¿Para Jade?" pregunto incrédulo.

**Jade's Pov**

No hay nadie en los pasillos, todo está muy callado, ya casi llego, _espero y no sea una maldita broma._

**Beck's Pov**

Después de que todos me explicaran que pasa aquí, accedo a ayudarlos y me formo con el coro, tras el telón.

_Jade se va a morir cuando vea esto_.

**Jade's Pov**

Estoy cerca la puerta de entrada, justo está Sinjin con un ramo de rosas, al acercármelo lo tomo y lo analizo, tiene pequeñas tijeras entre las rosas, _es hermoso._

"Espero que esto no sea una maldita broma, Sinjin" le digo enojada.

"No me mires a mí, yo solo ayudé" me dice mientras abre la puerta del teatro.

Me abro paso entre la oscuridad. _¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Porque está tan oscuro aquí?_

Escucho como empieza a sonar música de un piano, viene del escenario, me acerco para tratar de ver.

_It's a little bit funny__  
__this feeling inside__  
__I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

Escucho la voz de Tori en la oscuridad, seguido de un reflector que la apunta solo a ella.

_I don't have much money__  
__but girl if i did__  
__I'd buy a big house where__  
__we both could live_

Se acerca un poco a mí, arriba del escenario, me mira con esos ojos cafés hermosos causando que deje de avanzar y me quede perdida viendo lo perfecta que se ve. _¿Qué está pasando?_

_So excuse me forgetting__  
__but these things I do__  
__see i've forgotten if__  
__they're green or they're blue_

Se ve perfecta, tiene un vestido rojo largo muy elegante, su cabello está suelto, pero muy bien arreglado.

_anyway the thing is__  
__what i really mean__  
__yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen_

Siento un nudo en la garganta, _todo es tan hermoso, todo esto es lo que han estado haciendo toda la mañana y yo que estaba tan enojada. _Algunas luces pequeñas se empiezan a encender, luego a parpadear alrededor de nosotras en las paredes, no les tomo mucha atención ya que Tori me tiene en trance.

_And you can tell everybody,__  
__this is your song__  
__It may be quite simple but__  
__now that is done_

Se enciende otro reflector, apuntando hacia el piano, donde está sentado André tocándolo con un traje negro y el piano tiene luces que parpadean al igual que las de las paredes.

_I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind__  
__that i put down in words__  
__how wonderful life is now your in the world_

Siento como se me escapan un par de lágrimas, no lo puedo evitar, _¿Cómo pude haberme molestado con ella? Si esto era lo que Harris y ella se traían en manos._

_If i was a sculptor__  
__but then again no__  
__or girl who makes potions in a traveling show__  
__I know it's not much but__  
__it's the best i can do__  
__My gift is my song and__  
__this one's for you_

Se abre el telón, junto con un reflector que alumbra todo a mis compañeros de clase formados, y a Cat, Robbie, Beck entre ellos. _Así que todos sabían menos yo._ Entre todos le hacen coros a Tori, mientras ella se baja del escenario con ayuda de Sikowits. _¿Él también sabía? Oh, Dios, me siento tan idiota._

_And you can tell everybody__  
__this is your song__  
__It may be quite simple but__  
__now that is done_

Se acercan a mí, Sikowits me quita el ramo de rosas y yo no le hago caso y se lo doy, el solo me sonríe y se aleja, mientras Tori me toma de la mano, me mira a los ojos y sigue cantando.

_I hope you dont mind, i hope you dont mind__  
__that i put down in words_

Me da media vuelta, para que mire hacia la derecha, no lo había notado, _no lo puedo creer, es, es hermoso,_ se me vuelven a escapar un par de lágrimas. Sigue cantando mientras veo lo que está escrito en la pared con las luces parpadeantes.

_how wonderful life is now your in the world_

'_**Te amo Jade, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?'**_

* * *

Que lindos todos ayudando a Tori.

los reviews decidirán si Jade le dice sí a Tori c;


	12. A Song For You And Me

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

_**Lost At Sea de Zedd, Interscope.**_

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

Estoy detrás de Jade, ya van 5 minutos sin que ella haya dicho nada, ningún ruido, solo un enorme silencio lo cual hace llenarme de angustia. Necesito saber que piensa. _¿Le habrá gustado? ¿Me dirá que si? ¿Se volteará a reírse de mí? Vamos Jade, habla, por favor…_

_I was a boat driftin' out into the sea_

_I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope_

_That you would see me_

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de ella llorando, _¿Tan malo estuvo? Me estoy preocupando_. Coloco una mano sobre su hombro y siento que tiembla.

"Jade, ¿estás bien?" le digo muy bajito.

Ella solo suspira y se voltea a mirarme, tiene los ojos rojos, _sus hermosos ojos azules han estado llorando por mi culpa. _Trato de adivinarle el pensamiento, leer su mirada, supongo que ella hace lo mismo estudiando mi expresión de preocupación. Aún ni una palabra.

_I was a stone's throw away from land_

_But thousands and thousands of miles away_

_From reaching your hand_

Antes de poder romper el silencio ella se acerca más a mí, pone una de sus manos en mi cadera y otra en mi nuca acercando mi rostro al suyo.

_The waves that crashed upon _

_the rocks that you were trying to walk along_

Nuestros labios separados por pocos centímetros. Puedo sentir su aliento con sabor a café rozando con mis labios. Su mirada ha cambiado, tiene en los ojos un tono azul más intenso del que antes haya visto. No puedo leerlos, es la primera vez que me ve con esos ojos. _¿Es una buena señal?_

_And in my head I heard them play a song for you and me_

_No sé qué hacer, yo solo quiero romper la distancia entre nuestros labios, pero mi cuerpo no responde, Jade ha tomado el control de mis acciones con solo mirarme. _

_The waves that crashed upon _

_the rocks that you were trying to step along_

Con la mano que tiene en mi cadera me jala delicadamente hacia ella, haciendo que no exista distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, más que la de nuestros rostros. La mano que antes tenía en su hombro la subo hacia su mejilla, _Alfín puedo moverme_, ella se deja envolver al contacto de mi mano con su rostro y cierra los ojos.

_And in my head I heard them play a song for you and me_

Antes de poder pensar en algo más ella desaparece la única distancia que había entre nosotras, nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso lleno de amor, cierro mis ojos entregándome en el beso, tratando de decirle todo lo que he callado por tanto tiempo, expresándole mis sentimientos a través de mis labios, dándole todo lo que soy con solo un beso.

_Let's get lost at sea_

_Where they will never find us_

_Got stars at night to guide us_

Escucho como nuestros compañeros nos hacen bulla, pero no me interesa, _estoy tan perdida en el los labios de Jade, como si ella tratara de hacer lo mismo que yo, entregarse en un beso, un beso lleno de pasión, pero sobre todo amor._

_Lost at sea_

_Where they will never find us_

_Got stars at night to guide us_

Nuestros labios se separan por falta de aire, vuelvo a encontrarme con su mirada, _sus pupilas dilatadas, ese tono azul intenso, el rubor en sus mejillas, todo es perfecto._ Se muerde el labio levemente y se vuelve a acercar a mi rostro.

"Claro que seré tu novia, Tori" dice y después me besa con la misma intensidad de antes.

La bulla se hace aún más grande, siento como nos abrazan haciéndonos romper el beso de nuevo. Son Robbie, Cat, André, Beck, quienes nos aplastan internamente con un abrazo asfixiante.

_I was a boat driftin' out into the sea_

_I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope_

_That you would see me_

"¡Yai!" grita Cat una y otra vez saltando.

"¡Felicidades muchacha!" me dice André después de abrazarme haciendo que pierda a Jade de vista.

"Cuídala mucho Tori, porque se nota que ella te quiere" me dice Beck abrazando a Jade, ella lo mira algo molesta y sonrojada, el solo le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello.

"Tengo sus dos besucones grabados en video, listos para The Slap" dice Rex.

"¡Rex!" gritamos Robbie, Jade y yo. "Felicidades Tori y Jade, ignoren al pervertido de Rex" se disculpa Robbie mientras le quita el pearphone al títere.

_I was a stone's throw away from land_

_But thousands and thousands of miles away_

_From reaching your hand_

Sikowits le agradece al resto grupo por la ayuda y hace que se vayan, todos al salir nos felicitan haciendo que vuelva a perder a Jade de vista. Nuestro grupo de amigos empieza a dejar todo como estaba, André se lleva el piano, Cat y Robbie quitan las luces, mientras Jade está sentada con el ramo que le dije a Sinjin que le diera y Rex a su lado. _Jade se ve tan linda, esa lindura es mi novia, Jade West es mi novia._

_The waves that crashed upon _

_the rocks that you were trying to walk along_

Me acerco hacia dónde están, con Sikowits detrás de mí con una mano suya en mi hombro.

_And in my head I heard them play a song for you and me_

Me siento al lado de Jade haciendo que ella desvíe su mirada del ramo y la dirija hacia mí "Son hermosas" me dice mientras Sikowits toma una silla y la pone frente a nosotros.

"No tienen idea de cuánto estuve esperando este día llegar" nos dice.

"Disculpa, ¿Qué?" pregunta Jade algo incrédula.

"Si, ¿Por qué creen que las ponía juntas en obras, prácticas y todo lo demás?" responde.

Jade y yo nos volteamos a ver sin entender de lo que habla, de ahí lo miramos a el de nuevo.

"¡Vamos muchachas! Ustedes dos son perfectas la una para la otra" nos dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Nuestros amigos se acercan a nosotros. "Sikowits tiene razón" dice Beck.

_The waves that crashed upon _

_the rocks that you were trying to walk along_

"Ustedes hacen una linda pareja" dice Cat.

"No sé cómo no lo pudieron haber notado" dice Robbie tomando a Rex en sus brazos.

"Se podía sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes en cada una de sus peleas" dice Rex haciéndome sonrojar, volteo a ver a Jade y veo que ella también lo está.

_And in my head I heard them play a song for you and me_

"¡Rex!" gritamos todos.

"El muñeco feo tiene razón" oímos a alguien decir, todos volteamos a ver a alguien acercándose desde la parte de atrás.

"¡¿Trina?!" grito algo preocupada.

"Hola hermanita, felicidades por la nueva novia" me dice en tono casual. Todos la miramos cuestionantes mientras se sienta a lado de Jade.

_Let's get lost at sea_

_Where they will never find us_

_Got stars at night to guide us_

"Espero que cuides de mi hermanita, tú, loca psicópata" amenaza a Jade, ella solo la mira con cara de arrogancia mientras me toma de la mano.

"Gracias por el cumplido, y no te preocupes, la cuidare más que a mi par de tijeras favoritas" responde mientras me besa la mano.

"¿C-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" le pregunto a Trina sonrojada por la respuesta de Jade.

"Desde que empezaste a cantar hermanita, Sinjin me dejó pasar y me escondí ahí atrás" responde mientras señala su escondite. "¿Acaso la cuñada no es bienvenida aquí?" pregunta mientras hace un puchero.

"N-No es eso, Trina, es solo que, bueno, tú, aquí, yo saliendo del closet, no creí que tú estuvieras aquí, y que lo tomaras así de bien" respondo nerviosa.

"Vamos Tori, no te alteres, Trina no dirá nada, ¿verdad?" dice André tratando de calmarme.

"¿Decirle qué a quién?" pregunta Cat.

"Decirle a sus padres de nosotras" responde Jade.

"Claro que no Tori, ese es tu asunto, solo debiste habérmelo dicho, te quiero ames a quien ames, incluso si la persona que amas sea capaz de asesinarme" me dice comprensivamente y con un poco de miedo.

"Muchas gracias Trina" le digo, soltando la mano de Jade para abrazar a Trina. "No hay de que hermanita, y Jade no lo haría, ¿verdad Jade?" le pregunto en tono amenazante.

"Tratáré de no hacerlo" responde y me da un beso en la mejilla.

_Lost at sea_

_Where they will never find us_

_Got stars at night to guide us_

_Que hermoso día, Jade West aceptó ser mi novia, mis compañeros, amigos y profesor me ayudaron con la sorpresa, mi hermana no dirá nada sobre nosotras y me acepta. No podría estar más feliz._

* * *

Nada podría arruinar la felicidad de Tori. ¿o si?

No sé si dejar hasta aquí el fic o continuar porque, Jade tendrá que conocer a los suegros tarde o temprano...

se lo dejaré a los reviews que decidan si es el fin de éste fic, o si lo debo continuar.


	13. Next Thing

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**__****_Lucky Strike de Maroon 5, Thrif Shop de Macklemore y Starry Eyed de Elie Goulding._**

* * *

**Jade's Pov**

El resto de las clases me siento al lado de Tori para poder tomarla de la mano o robarle un beso en la mejilla cuando yo quiera, no me molesta que nuestros compañeros, o la gente de HA sepa de nosotras, y a Tori parece no importarle tampoco.

Antes de terminar las clases los chicos y nosotras nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir, incluso Trina nos acompañará, _supongo que ahora que Beck está libre, irá tras él, suerte para ella._

"Ahora que eres mi novia, no tendrás que caminar, o irte con la molesta de Trina a casa, yo te llevaré. ¿Entendido?" le digo a Tori mientras salimos del plantel hacia el estacionamiento.

"Muchas gracias Jade, pero no es necesario" me responde.

"Nada de eso, lo aceptarás felizmente ¿Entendido?" Se acerca a mí y me besa.

"Entendido" responde al separarnos.

**Tori's Pov**

El camino hacia mi casa ha sido silencioso, Jade no me ha soltado la mano aún, ya que su auto es automático. No puedo contener la felicidad, pero aún tengo que decirles a mis padres, a ellos les agradó Jade, no creo que tengan ningún problema.

"Aquí estamos" dice Jade sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Paso por ti a las 6:30, puntual Vega, detesto que me hagan esperar" me dice mientras bajo del auto.

"Claro, estaré esperándote" respondo cerrando la puerta.

Ella espera hasta que abra la puerta para arrancar, una vez yo adentro se va. Apenas son las 3:00 y no hay nadie en casa, _buscaré que ponerme mientras tanto._

* * *

Dan las 6:30 y puntual está Jade esperándome en la sala, Trina le abrió la puerta. Bajo las escaleras y la veo sentada tranquilamente en mi sofá cambiando los canales en mi tv.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" le digo al oído por detrás del sofá, haciendo que ella en un movimiento rápido se voltee y saque sus tijeras de no-sé-donde y las apunte hacia mí.

Doy un salto hacia atrás del susto "¡No me mates! ¡Soy Tori!" grito poniendo mis manos en mi rostro para protegerme.

"Calma Vega, ya sabía que eras tú, solo, no me vuelvas a tratar de espantar ¿Okay?" me dice mientras guarda las tijeras en una de sus botas.

"Creí que me las ibas a clavar en el cuello" le digo tratando de recuperarme.

"Descuida, no lo haré" me dice bajando de mi sillón. "Almenos hoy no" se voltea poniendo una sonrisa algo macabra mientras abre la puerta. "Ahora vámonos" me dice haciendo un ademán para que salga.

"¿Trina no irá con nosotras?" pregunta mientras nos aproximamos a su auto.

"No, ella nos alcanzará, todavía no encuentra que ponerse y supongo tratará de impresionar a Beck" respondo riéndome ante la idea. Jade me abre la puerta y yo entro al auto.

Ella se sube y arranca diciéndome "Supongo que la locura es parte esencial de la familia Vega"

**Jade's Pov**

Llegamos a Nozu, vemos a Cat, Robbie con su títere Rex, André y Beck sentados en una mesa, al vernos nos hacen señas, nosotras vamos hacia ellas tomadas de la mano.

"Al parecer no pueden estar ni un minuto sin tocarse" dice André.

"Es un país libre, y hacemos lo que queramos Harris" le respondo con tono arrogante "¿Algún problema?" le pregunto mientras me siento al lado de Tori.

"Deja de amenazar a André y dame un beso" me dice Tori antes de tomarme la barbilla y besarme.

"Esto se verá muy bien en The Slap" dice el pervertido muñeco de Robbie mientras toma una foto, haciendo que nos separemos por el flash.

"¡Rex!" grito, quitándole el pearphone para eliminar la foto

"Espera, antes de que la elimines, pásamela" me dice Tori sacando su pearphone.

"Está bien, toma" le paso el pearphone de Robbie.

"Listo" dice regresándoselo a Robbie.

Después de un rato Trina se nos une, sentandose al lado de Beck, lo cual hace que Tori y yo nos riamos.

"Te lo dije" me susurra Tori al oido haciendo que me ria aun mas y que todos me miren confundidos.

**Tori's Pov**

Después de ordenar de cenar y conversar un rato mientras cenábamos, llegó Trina, uniéndosenos a la plática, poco después me dan ganas de ir a cantar algo, así que me levanto de la mesa haciendo que Jade me pregunte hacia donde voy, le digo que es una sorpresa y me dirijo hacia el joven diciéndole que canción quiero.

Tomo el micrófono y la pista comienza a sonar.

_You're such a motivator, I gotta get you where__  
__So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir__  
__You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game__  
__Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

La gente en el restaurante comienza a aplaudir, algunos se levantan a bailar mientras yo solo le canto a Jade y ella se mueve al ritmo de la música.

_And I can't wait another minute__  
__I can't take the look she's giving__  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
__One in a million__  
__My lucky strike_

Jade, Cat, Trina, Beck, Robbie y André se levantan de la mesa uniéndose al grupo de gente que está bailando al ritmo de la canción.

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me__  
__But she got me, she got me, she got me bad__  
__Took me inside and then she rocked me__  
__She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like_

Me acerco hacia donde están bailando, tomando de la mano a Jade mientras mis amigos corean conmigo.

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
__Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
__One in a million, my lucky strike__  
_

Miro a Jade a los ojos mientras ella canta conmigo, tomo su mano e y la llevo conmigo hacia el escenario donde yo sigo cantándole y ella solo baila al lado mío.

_Stuck in an elevator, she take me to the sky__  
__And I don't wanna go down, go down__  
__She said i'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize__  
__She make me want her right now right now_

Ella pone sus manos en mi cadera haciendo que bailemos al mismo ritmo las dos.

_And I can't wait another minute__  
__I can't take the look she's giving__  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
__One in a million__  
__My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me__  
__But she got me, she got me, she got me bad__  
__Took me inside and then she rocked me__  
__She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like_

Nuestros amigos se acercan a nosotras subiendo al escenario, Cat y Trina se unen a nosotras en el baile, André, Beck y Robbie palmean sus manos marcado el ritmo te la canción sin parar de bailar, mientras el resto de la gente en el restaurante corea saltando.

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
__Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
__One in a million, my lucky strike_

Jade pone sus manos en mi cadera, moviéndose lentamente junto a mí, bajando lentamente y subiendo igual, con una mirada muy sexy en su rostro.

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away__  
__You're shaking like an earthquake__  
__Hey, you're taking all my pain away__  
__You're shaking like an earthquake_

Cat y Trina comienzan a bailar juntas, Jade todavía no me suelta, rozando su cuerpo junto al mío, bailando demasiado sensual.

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me__  
__But she got me, she got me, she got me bad__  
__Took me inside and then she rocked me__  
__She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
__Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
__One in a million, my lucky strike_

Todos se bajan del escenario excepto Jade, para darnos espacio, pero sin parar de bailar. Entonces tomo a Jade de la barbilla mirándola a los ojos mientras sigo cantando.

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike__  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
__One in a million_

La canción termina y Jade me besa, ahí, en el escenario, frente a todos, el público nos aplaude lo que hace que el beso se intensifique. Rompemos el beso por falta de aire y bajamos del escenario con una bulla enorme acompañándonos.

**Jade´s Pov**

La noche se ha pasado muy rápido, entre canciones, bailes y pláticas haciendo que nuestra mesa fuera de las últimas en desocuparse. Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, Trina solo estuvo un rato con nosotros, ya que se encontró con un grupo de sus amigas y se fue a acompañarlas. Tori y yo nos vamos a mi auto tomadas de la mano, al llegar le abro la puerta y ella sube.

Me subo al auto y arranco y enciendo el radio, sonando Thrift Shop de Macklemore a todo volumen. Comienzo a rapear la canción, _porque ¡Vamos! ¿A quién no le gusta Macklemore?_

_Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"__  
__I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop__  
__Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty__  
__That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey." _

Tori se une al rap haciendo gestos graciosos, yo solo la miro fascinada, _no conocía ese lado de ella._

_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,__  
__Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green__  
__Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me__  
__Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_

"Vaya, vaya, no sabía que a la inocente Vega le gustara el rap" le digo con una sonrisa coqueta. Me mira ,se sonroja y responde "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi" y me guiña un ojo sensualmente.

_Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello__  
__John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no__  
__I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those__  
__The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"_

Las dos seguimos rapeando y haciendo gestos graciosos todo el camino. _Se ve adorable haciendo gestos_.

_I'm gonna pop some tags__  
__Only got twenty dollars in my pocket__  
__I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up__  
__This is fucking awesome_

Termina la canción junto con el viaje. Estaciono frente a su casa, bajándome del auto para abrirle la puerta y escoltarla hacia la puerta de su casa.

"Sabes…" dice mientras juega con un mechón de su cabello "…mis padres no llegarán hasta mañana, y Trina supongo que se quedó con sus amigos" "¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Vega?" le pregunto en un tono provocador mientras me acerco a ella.

"Yo…yo solo digo que…podrías pasar la noche aquí, conmigo, si tú quieres claro" termina de hablar, se muerde el labio y agacha la mirada.

"Me encantaría" le digo tomando su barbilla, levantándole la mirada, y besándola lentamente. Cuando nos separamos ella se voltea y abre la puerta. Una vez adentro me toma de la mano y me guía hacia su habitación, donde me comienza a besar salvajemente.

_Oh, oh, starry eyed__  
__Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_

Pongo mis manos en sus caderas, empujándola hacia su cama, ella tiene sus manos en mi cabello, haciendo que la intensidad de nuestro beso crezca más y más, ella se hace para atrás en la cama, haciéndome quedar sobre ella sin romper el beso.

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone__  
__Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

Sin perder tiempo ella mete su mano tímidamente bajo mi blusa, subiéndola por mi abdomen lentamente, lleva sus manos hasta mi espalda, donde me saca la blusa de la falda y la levanta, nos separamos por un momento, para podernos despojar de las blusas, en un descuido Tori nos cambia de lugar, poniéndose sobre mí, con una pierna entre mis muslos que hace que mi falda suba junto con su pierna causando una leve fricción la cual me da escalofríos y hace que se me escape un gemido. Me mira a los ojos y sonríe antes de comenzar a besarme el cuello. Esa sonrisa hace que me descontrole y la desee aún más.

_Next thing we're touching__  
__You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning__  
__Ahhh_

Subo mis manos desde su cadera hasta el seguro de su sostén, el cual desabrocho con facilidad y se lo quito con un leve movimiento mientras ella me besa el cuello y baja más. Siento una mano debajo de mi espalda, la cual desabrocha mi sostén. Otra mano va desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo, subiendo tentativamente mi falda.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed__  
__And everybody goes__  
__Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

Tori comienza a lamer mi abdomen desnudo, subiendo hasta mis senos, comienza a besar el derecho masajeando el otro con una mano. Lo deja ir, trazando círculos alrededor de mi pezón izquierdo masajeando el derecho como hizo anteriormente. Con el toque de su lengua en mis senos dejo escapar uno que otro gemido de placer.

_And my body goes__  
__Whoa oh oh ah ah__  
__Whoa oh oh ah ah__  
__Whoa oh oh_

Sus manos desabrochan el botón y cierre de mi falda, quitándola junto con mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a ella, yo hago lo mismo con ella, dejándonos desnudas, piel con piel, y nuestros cuerpos emanando deseo.

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,__  
__Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

Nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse con más deseo, más urgencia, más pasión, ella comienza a morder mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso de entrar, nuestras lenguas se encuentran, exploran la boca de la otra como si todo fuese nuevo. Puedo sentir el sabor a fresas en su lengua con cada beso.

_Next thing we're touching__  
__You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning__  
__Ahhhh_

Una mano está masajeando mi seno derecho, y la otra se adentra rápidamente en mí, siento como sus dedos trazan círculos rápidos en mi clítoris, haciendo que me tense ante sus movimientos. Ella solo me sigue besando y puedo sentir como sonríe cada que gimo en sus labios.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed__  
__And everybody goes__  
__Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

Sus labios abandonan los míos, explorando mi pecho, mi abdomen, mis muslos, dejando mordidas o lamidas traviesas, marcas que indican que por ahí ya ha estado su boca. "_Oh Tori" _suspiro ante el contacto de su lengua en mi clítoris.

_And my body goes__  
__Whoa oh oh ah ah__  
__Whoa oh oh ah ah__  
__Whoa oh oh_

Hace lo mismo que con sus dedos, mueve su lengua rápidamente, comienza a chupar, besar, morderme, haciendo que tiemble por tanto placer.

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

Estoy muy cerca de mi orgasmo, ella lo presiente ye introduce dos dedos en mí, aumentando el placer en mi cuerpo.

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

Acelera sus movimientos haciendo que un enorme orgasmo llegue a mí, liberando todo mi placer con un gran gemido _"¡Toooorriii!" _grito por tanto placer mientras me muerdo el labio.

_Hit me with lightning_

Ella sube hacia mis labios de la manera en la que bajó, dejando marcas, mordidas, lamidas traviesas en mi abdomen, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis labios, besándolos dulcemente, introduciendo su lengua, haciendo que me pruebe en ella.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed__  
__And everybody goes__  
__Oh, everybody's starry-eyed__  
__And my body goes_

La sigo besando, lenta y sensualmente. Rompo el beso por falta de aire, y ella se acuesta a mi lado.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed__  
__And everybody goes__  
__Oh, everybody's starry-eyed__  
__And my body goes_

Me abraza y usa mis senos como almohada, mientras dibuja patrones en mi abdomen.

_whoa oh oh ah ah_

_whoa oh oh ah ah_

_whoa oh oh ah ah_

Me dejo envolver por el dulce aroma de Tori, y la agradable sensación de su cuerpo junto al mio, y abrazada a ella, me duermo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

disculpen los errores pero no tengo tiempo para revisarla, pd: continuaré con el fic ya que la inspiración regresó.

los reviews ayudarán a que no se vaya de nuevo c;


	14. This Is Not Enough

_**Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder.**_

_**Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras.**_

_**All The Things She Said de **__**t.A.T.u.**_

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

Puedo sentir mi cuerpo despertar, pero mantengo mis ojos cerrados, aún está Jade junto a mí, abrazándome fuertemente hacia ella, nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros y nuestros cuerpos desnudos por la noche anterior, tiene los labios entreabiertos y con el silencio de la habitación puedo escuchar su respiración y sus latidos.

_All the things she said__  
__All the things she said__  
__Running through my head__  
__All the things she said__  
__All the things she said__  
__Running through my head_

Estoy tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a Jade, hasta que un gran portazo me despierta.

_This is not enough_

"¡Victoria Vega!" escucho que grita mi mamá. _No puede ser, ¡Mi mamá! _Jade se despierta con un salto del susto, haciendo que se caiga de mi cama llevándose una de las sábanas con ella, _gracias a Dios aún tengo una para cubrirme._

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" grita mi papá sacando la pistola que siempre carga con el apuntando a Jade.

"¡No por favor! Puedo explicarlo" grito desesperada mientras trato de levantarme sin que la sábana se caiga. Jade se levanta rápidamente con la otra sábana cubriéndola y alzando una mano en señal de rendición.

"¿Qué sucede aquí que no dejan dormir?" pregunta Trina entrando a mi habitación, al vernos sus ojos se abren en horror ante la escena. "Papá, ¿Qué crees que haces?" pregunta confundida.

Mi padre solo mira a Jade con odio en los ojos, ignorando la pregunta de mi hermana, mientras mi madre se acerca a él y hace que baje el arma.

"No quiero ninguna explicación señorita, lo que acabo de ver me dice más que miles de excusas ¡Te me largas de la casa en este momento!" grita enojado mi papá haciendo que se me forme un nudo en la garganta.

"David, espera-"dice mi mamá tratando de calmarlo "¡No! Nada de eso, Holly. ¡Si Tori no puede respetar esta casa mientras esté en ella, entonces que regresé cuando pueda!" interrumpe mi padre con un ademán de enojo.

_I'm in serious s-t, I feel totally lost__  
__If I'm asking for help it's only because__  
__Being with you has opened my eyes__  
__Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

"Y tu Trina, salte de aquí, esto no es asunto tuyo" continúa.

"¡Claro que lo es!, no puedes hacerle esto a mi hermana, ¡A tu hija!" grito Trina.

"¡A mí no me vas a venir a decir que hacer o no con mi hija!" gritó mi papá viendo a Trina. "Holly, sácala de aquí"

"Vamos Hija" dijo mi mamá saliendo del cuarto seguida de Trina.

"Nunca creí eso de ti, Tori. Me has decepcionado" dijo mi padre antes de salir y azotar la puerta tras él.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how__  
__I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out__  
__Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me__  
__Nobody else so we can be free_

Jade se acerca a mí, y me toma entre sus brazos, yo solo la abrazo y comienzo a llorar desesperadamente, _mi padre me ha corrido de casa, ¿Qué haré ahora? El me odia ahora, y mi mamá, no puedo creerlo, y todo por Jade, pero, yo la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir, no puedo cambiar quien soy, aunque eso le moleste a él, o ellos, si me aman, deberían hacerlo como Jade lo hace, sin juzgarme ni tratar de cambiarme._

"Descuida mi amor, todo estará bien, puedes quedarte conmigo mientras tanto" dijo Jade sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"G-Gracias" le digo tratando de calmar el llanto. Ella solo sonríe débilmente y me vuelve a abrazar.

"M-Mientras estés conmigo, t-todo estará b-bien" respondo con la voz cortada antes de darle un leve beso. "Ahora ayúdame a guardar mis cosas" le digo levantándome de la cama.

_All the things she said__  
__All the things she said__  
__Running through my head__  
__All the things she said__  
__All the things she said__  
__Running through my head_

_This is not enough__  
__This is not enough_

**Jade´s Pov**

Me dirijo hacia mi casa, con Tori en el auto, después de la escena de su padre sacándola de su casa, de haberla ayudado a guardar todo lo necesario y haber abandonado su casa, ella ha estado muy callada, la he volteado a ver unas tres veces en el camino, sigue triste, lo entiendo, no todos los días tu padre te dice que eres una decepción, bueno, a ella no.

Al llegar a mi casa la ayudo a bajar todas sus maletas y las llevo a mi habitación, donde se quedará mientras tanto. Ella insiste en hacerlo, pero no quiero dejarla así que yo lo hago, ella solo se sienta en mi sala mirando hacia el suelo.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed__  
__They say it's my fault but I want her so much__  
__Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain__  
__Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_Me siento tan inútil y culpable, de haber sabido me hubiera ido para evitar esto, ahora Tori se siente terrible y cree que sus padres la odian, Almenos Trina la entiende, estoy segura de que hablará con sus padres y los convencerá de aceptar a su hija, vamos, es su hija, no la pueden odiar solo por eso…_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me__  
___Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me__  
__I can try to pretend, I can try to forget__  
__But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Por el momento, lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla y hacerla sentir mejor, estamos ambas en el sofá de la sala, yo froto círculos en su espalda mientras ella llora desconsoladamente.

**Tori's Pov**

Jade me ha ofrecido quedarme con ella en su casa, no tengo adonde más ir por wl momento, podría ir con André o Cat, pero necesito estar con ella más que nunca.

_All the things she said__  
__All the things she said__  
__Running through my head__  
__All the things she said__  
__All the things she said__  
__Running through my head__  
__This is not enough__  
__This is not enough__All the things she said__  
__All the things she said_

_Después de lo que mi padre me dijo no puedo evitar sentirme mal, pero no puedo cambiar, no puedo dejar lo mejor que me ha pasado, Almenos mi hermana lo entiende, sé que ella los hará entrar en razón, les hará ver que Jade me hace feliz, y si ellos no lo pueden entender…. solo espero me puedan perdonar algún día._

_Mother looking at me__  
__Tell me what do you see?__  
__Yes, I've lost my mind__Daddy looking at me__  
__Will I ever be free?__  
__Have I crossed the line?_

* * *

un cap. muy corto, lo sé, en mi defensa, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic.

dejen en el review una cancion que les recuerde Jori, o que quieran que agregue al fic, se me agotan las ideas...


	15. It makes no sense at all

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Stay Together For the kids, de blink-182_.**

* * *

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child__  
__See heaven's got a plan for you__  
__Don't you worry, don't you worry now__  
__Yeah!_

**Trina's Pov**

Mi mamá me acaba de sacar de la habitación, después de nosotras viene mi papá más enojado que nunca, vemos como Tori y Jade salen de la casa sin despedirse, yo aún no puedo creer que la hayan sacado de la casa, nunca creí que pasara algo así.

_It's hard to wake up__  
__When the shades have been pulled shut__  
__This house is haunted__  
__It's so pathetic__  
__It makes no sense at all._

Todos estamos sentados en la sala, mi mamá no para de llorar, yo solo la abrazo consolándola, mientras mi papá da vueltas por la sala pensativo, nadie ha dicho nada desde que salimos de la habitación, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

"¡No debiste haber tratado a Tori así!" grita mi mamá mientras se levanta del sillón dirigiéndose a mi padre, el solo la voltea a ver con una mirada de odio.

"¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Siempre le sigues sus tonterías! Y mira ahora, mira todo lo que ha pasado" grita mi padre mientras se acerca a mi mamá enojado.

"¡Claro que entiendo! Es mi hija ¡Por Dios! Somos sus padres, se supone que deberíamos apoyarla ¡No echarla de la maldita casa, David!" responde mi mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No te atrevas a gritarme de esa manera de nuevo, o sino…" dice mi padre lleno de ira mientras levanta un brazo para golpear a mi madre, haciendo que ella cierre los ojos y se cubra el rostro con sus manos, y que yo me levante del sillón.

_I'm ripe with things to say__  
__The words rot and fall away.__  
__If a stupid poem could fix this home__  
__I'd read it every day._

"¡¿O sino qué?!" Gritó poniéndome enfrente de mi mamá, el me mira con ojos retadores y su mano forma un puño, el cual estoy segura de que viene a mí, pero no importa, _no dejaré que nada le suceda a mi mamá, incluso si debo pelear con él. _

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" grita mi mamá detrás de mí lo cual hace que el me haga a un lado y yo caiga en el suelo.

"¡No me digas que hacer!" grita mientras le da una cachetada a mi mamá, yo en el suelo le tomo una pierna y hago que caiga al lado mío. _Gracias clases de Karate._ Me levanto rápidamente y me pongo frente a mi mamá, quien está parada en shock después de la cachetada con una mano en su rostro. Mi padre se recupera rápido y me pongo en pose defensiva, él se acerca y me toma del brazo, yo hago una maniobra para que me suelte torciéndole el brazo y haciendo que se ponga de rodillas.

_So here's your holiday__  
__Hope you enjoy it this time__  
__You gave it all away__  
__It was mine__  
__So when you're dead and gone__  
__Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost.__  
__It's not right_

"¡Suéltame maldita!" me grita pidiendo piedad, _verlo así me da miedo. _Con la otra mano que tiene me da un puñetazo en el estómago, y yo caigo en el piso. El sacude su brazo y toma a mi madre del cabello.

"¡Nunca me vuelvas a decir que hacer!, aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo, ¡Mira lo que has causado, Holly! ¡Mira!" grita mientras hace que me vea en el suelo, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y su mejilla aun roja. "¡Gracias a ti nuestra hija salió rara! ¡Y la otra se volvió una insolente! ¡Todo gracias a ti!" sigue gritando mientras tira a mi mamá en el suelo a mi lado, el me da la espalda poniéndose entre nosotras, pateándola una y otra vez.

_Their anger hurts my ears__  
__Been running strong for seven years__  
__Rather than fix the problems, they never solve them__  
__It makes no sense at all_

Yo me pongo de rodillas tratando de levantarme, _debo terminar con ésta locura. _Me levanto y lo tacleo al suelo.

"¡Ya basta de tanta locura papá!" grito mientras trato de que deje de forcejear.

"¡¿Qué no vez lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Acabas de correr a una de tus hijas, golpear a otra y a tu esposa! ¿¡Acaso has perdido la razón!?" grito mirándolo a los ojos. "¡Quítate de encima!" me grita, yo no lo suelto, pero él es muy fuerte.

Mi mamá se levanta con dificultad y alcanza ir hacia su bolso, sacando su pearphone, supongo que llamará a la policía, lo cual pone peor a la bestia bajo mí.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suelta esa maldita cosa!" grita mientras mi mamá marca el número.

"G-Gary, D-David se volvió loco, ven pronto, p-por favor ¡Ven!" dice mientras habla por teléfono con Gary, amigo de la familia, _espero venga pronto. _Mi padre no deja de maldecir y forcejear, yo solo me preocupo por mantenerlo quieto mientras llega ayuda, mi mamá no para de llorar.

_I see them every day__  
__We get along so why can't they?__  
__If this is what he wants and this is what__  
__she wants__  
__Then why is there so much pain?_

Después de cinco minutos de haberle llamado, Gary entra a la casa, tumbando la puerta de entrada, seguido de tres oficiales armados, al vernos, dos se acercan a mí, y me quitan de encima de mi padre, sosteniéndolo, poniéndolo de espaldas y esposándolo, el otro me levanta y me escolta hacia el sillón, tratando de calmarme, mientras Gary habla con mi madre sobre lo sucedido y trata de tranquilizarla.

Salgo a ver como meten a mi papá a una patrulla y se lo llevan, dejándonos a Gary, mi mamá y a mí en la sala con un silencio incómodo y tenso de compañía.

_So here's your holiday__  
__Hope you enjoy it this time__  
__You gave it all away__  
__It was mine__  
__So when you're dead and gone__  
__Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost__  
__It's not right_

_Esto está mal, nunca creí que se saliera de control la situación como ahora._

_It's not right_

_Nunca debió haber echado a Tori de la casa, mi mamá tampoco debió permitirlo._

_It's not right_

_Almenos Tori no vio todo esto, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar cuando se lo cuente._

_It's not right_

_Nunca creí que el pudiera ser capaz de esto, de golpear a mi mamá o a mí, los he visto, escuchado pelear, en ocasiones, pero nunca nada como esto, yo siempre protegía a Tori, evitando que presenciara sus peleas, ahora que mi padre trabaja más, todo está más calmado, el solo llega a dormir, lo cual hace que sean penos peleas, agradezco tanto que Tori no haya presenciado todo esto._

* * *

plot twist algo extraño, pero mejorará en un futuro, lo prometo, solo, el plot se me salió de control y terminó en ésto, al parecer David tiene problemas de ira, pero no odia a Tori, ni a Trina y menos a Holly, solo se enojó de más...

review plis


	16. It makes no sense at all 2

**Jade's Pov**

Después de más de dos horas de silencio y uno que otro sollozo, escucho como se abre la puerta de la entrada, mi padre de seguro, entra en silencio y se dirige hacia donde estamos nosotras, en el sillón de mi sala.

Al ver a Tori abrazada a mí con los ojos algo rojos por tanto llorar y a mi acariciando su cabello para calmarla, no evita mirarnos con cierta duda en su mirada, yo solo suspiro y le susurro al oído que regresaré, para hablar un rato con él y explicarle la situación.

Le hago un ademán para que me siga hacia la cocina, dónde una vez ahí preparo un café para ambos buscando las palabras adecuadas, el se queda levantando junto a la barra de la cocina con la misma mirada de hace rato.

"Ella es Tori, papá, se quedará unos días, ó lo que sea necesario, con nosotros. Sus padres la echaron de su casa" digo mientras le doy un sorbo a mi taza.

"¿Por qué la echaron?" pregunta mirándome con el seño algo fruncido lleno de duda.

"Se dieron cuenta de que es gay, y su padre se enojó, nos gritó, y la echó" digo como si fuera algo muy obvio.

"¿A ti también te gritó? ¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que nos encontraron en cierta situación comprometedora ésta mañana" no evito sonrojarme ante mi confesión.

"¿Comprometedora?"

"No quiero hablar de eso, en fin, su padre entró a la habitación, su madre, su hermana, su padre la echó, a las otras dos las corrió del cuarto y le ofrecí a Tori quedarse conmigo"

"Entiendo" dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

"Por si no lo has captado, Tori es mi novia" digo antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, su mirada se ve algo sorprendida, pero no puedo leerla.

"y bien, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" pregunta.

"No lo sé, todo sucedió muy rápido. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora" respondo

"Mira Jadelyn, no me molesta que ahora decidas que te atraen las mujeres, en sí, Tori se ve más agradable que ese muchacho pandroso de Beck" dice sonriendo "y aprecio que me comentes su relación, y que la hayas traído aquí en lugar de dejarla sola"

"Entonces ¿no te molesta?" pregunto incrédula.

"Para nada, en tanto ella te haga feliz, te respete y tú la respetes a ella" responde terminándose su café de un trago.

"En fin, debo irme, solo pasé a ver si te encontrabas en casa y decirte que estaré ausente estos días" continúa mientras toma una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

"Gracias por el café, hija" dice dirigiéndose a la puerta "Un gusto conocerla señorita Tori, espero y haga muy feliz a mi hija, pero eso lo discutiremos después" le dice a Tori tomando un par de las llaves de la casa. "Hasta luego señoritas, y nada de asuntos indecentes mientras estén aquí" termina cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tori solo me mira con una cara repleta de dudas haciendo que me ría ante su expresión.

_No me esperaba una reacción tan relajada de parte de mi padre, pero bueno, así es el, en tanto no lo molestemos, no se molestara._

**Trina's Pov**

Después de el altercado entre mi padre, mi madre y yo, mi madre empezó a sentir molestias en donde mi padre le había propinado las patadas así que de inmediato Gary nos llevó al hospital para que checaran a mi mamá y vieran que no fueran heridas tan graves.

Después de un rato el doctor regresó, informándonos que se había roto tres costillas y tendría que reposar esta noche en el hospital, Gary fue a verla mientras yo le aviso a Tori, para que sepa lo que ha pasado, pero no tengo suficiente saldo, así que le envío un mensaje tratándole de resumir lo que pasó, _espero lo lea pronto_.

**Tori's Pov**

Después de que el padre de Jade se retirara ella se dispuso a contarme de lo que habían hablado, _eso explica el comentario final_...

Jade está en la cocina, buscando algo de comer, yo estoy en el sillón, cambiandole los canales de la gran pantalla plana frente a mi, de repente escucho que mi pearphone comienza a sonar, _un mensaje_.

Busco entre mis cosas y veo que es un mensaje de Trina.

**Trina**

**Trina: Tori, tienes que venir pronto al hospital, hubo un enorme problema con papá, la policía se lo llevó, mamá está en el hospital junto con Gary y yo, nosotros estamos bien, pero mamá tiene que pasar la noche en el hospital. Llamame en cuanto leas esto.**

_¿Que demonios? ¿que hico mi padre ahora? Por dios, mamá en el hospital, ¿que habra pasado?_

"¡Jade tenemos que ir al hospital pronto!" grito mientras marco el número para llamar a Trina.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estas bien? ¿Que pasó?" pregunta saliendo de la cocina rápidamente.

"Mi mamá está en el hospital, y a mi padre se lo llevó la policía" le digo mientras me levanto.

"Esta bien, tranquilizate, iremos pronto" me dice mientras toma sus llaves y nos dirigimos hacia el garaje.

_Vamos Trina, contesta, contesta, contesta!_

"¿Tina no te contesta?" pregunta Jade con la mirada en el camino.

"No, no contesta, de seguro apagó el celular. Necesito sabes que pasó con mi mamá, Jade" digo algo preocupada.

"no te preocupes, Tori, todo está bien, ya casi llegamos.

**Trina's pov**

Después de enviarle el mensaje a Tori, una enfermera se acerca y me pide que apague el celular, ya que estoy en un hospital, _justo ahora que es una emergencia.._

**Jade's Pov**

_Tori está muy preocupada, ¿que habra pasado? de seguro nada bueno..._

"Llegamos" le digo a Tori, ella sale del auto rapidamente mientras yo la sigo, al entrar nos encontramos con Trina sentada en la sala de esperas algo nerviosa, Tori y yo nos acercamos rápidamente, al llegar Trina abraza a su hermana, yo solo la saludo normal, nos hace sentarnos con un ademán mientras nos platica lo que ha sucedido. Mientras lo hace, Tori tiene un gesto ilegible, entre odio, miedo, rencor y tristeza, yo por mi parte no lo puedo creer, _talves si, juzgando por su actitud de esta mañana._

Tori no para de hacerle preguntas a Trina sobre su mamá, al parecer tiene tres costillas rotas y debe pasar la noche aqui, yo solo abrazo a Tori mientras ella se pone a llorar.

"Todo estará bien, mi amor" le digo tratando de calmarla.

"Eso espero" me responde entre lágrimas

* * *

un cap muy corto, descuiden, actualizaré pronto.

En un fututo habrá una incómoda charla entre Tori y el padre de Jade..

Falta saber que pasará con David y la familia Vega...

review para que vuelva a haber capitulos rated M c;

* * *

**Pd: He estado trabajando en un nuevo fic. el cual ya publiqué. Está centrado en una historia adecuada en tiempos antiguos, pero con toques modernos.**

**Victoria Anabel Vega es una princesa heredera al trono, quien se enamora de la persona menos adecuada. Jadelyn August West ella y su pequeño hermano huérfanos a una joven edad, una joven que ha llevado una dura vida y que tomó una decisión que involuclará a Victoria y a toda la familia real. Una decisión que habrá que ser tomada, una condena de la cual deberá librarse, un pasado oscuro que persigue a Jadelyn, y un amor que las unirá.**

**Acá les va un adelanto**

;;

_Victoria tomó la nota y la guardó en un bolsillo de su falda tímidamente, mientras Jadelyn la miraba con una sonrisa tímida._

_-"Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó Victoria tratando de saber lo más que pudiese de la joven sin parecer desesperada._

_-"Jadelyn, me llamo Jadelyn August West"- respondió la joven dirigiendo sus bellos ojos azules hacia Victoria –"¿y tú?"_

_-"Victoria Anabel Vega"- respondió perdiéndose en el fascinante azul de esos ojos que la miraban atentamente._

_Jadelyn le extendió la mano a Victoria, y ella la estrechó en un formal saludo. Al contacto de sus manos ambas sintieron una explosión de nuevas emociones, escalofríos, nervios, causando que las mejillas de ambas se tornaran en un discreto tono rojizo al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus manos aún unidas, de ahí subiendo hasta encontrarse de nuevo, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, ninguna quería dejar ir, sosteniendo la mirada y el saludo un largo rato, Victoria valiente e inconscientemente se fue acercando cada vez más a Jadelyn, causando que los nervios de ambas aumentasen. Hasta que el trance en el que se encontraban ambas terminó._

_–"Un placer conocerte"- dijo Victoria._

_-"El placer es todo mío"- respondió Jadelyn haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran nuevamente y se soltaran las manos._

_-"Tienes unos hermosos ojos"- dijo Victoria sin pensar lo que decía, alejando su mirada para que no notara la vergüenza en ella._

_-"Muchas gracias, Vega"- respondió Jadelyn imitando a Victoria._

_-"Puedes llamarme Tori"- dijo Victoria._

_-"Entendido, Vega, tu puedes llamarme Jade, para ser honesta Jadelyn no me gusta mucho"- admitió la joven._

_-"A mí me gusta, tienes un hermoso nombre, Jade"-_

**Porfavor lean lo que llevo de "Dejando tu pasado atrás" y háganme saber si les gustó :)**


	17. Akward Talks 1

_**Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder.**_

_**Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras**_

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que llegamos, en las cuales Trina se la ha pasado con Gary contándole lo sucedido en casa, después de que Jade y yo nos fuéramos de ahí, yo pongo atención a los detalles, sin poder creer todavía lo que había sucedido_, nunca creí que eso pasara, si, mis padres han tenido sus mal entendidos, yo nunca los había visto discutir porque Trina siempre me distraía, aunque yo bien entendía lo que sucedía, y también las intenciones de mi hermana, pero esta vez, se pasó._

Trina no para de llorar mientras cuenta como mi padre la miraba y lo indefensa que se sentía al ver a nuestra madre en el suelo recibiendo las patadas de mi padre. Jade está a mi lado, abrazándome con un brazo mientras yo recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro para ocultar mis lágrimas, ella solo me las seca con el pulgar de su otra mano y me dice que todo estará bien.

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido Gary le dice a Trina que deberá presentarse a la comisaría, ya nuestro padre será procesado por Violencia Doméstica, ella se niega al principio, pero Gary insiste que es por el bien de todas, el entiende perfectamente lo difícil que es para ella ya que se trata de nuestro padre, pero igual sabe que debe tener un castigo y esto no se quedará así, Trina, después de que Gary le contara que nuestra madre había accedido ir, ella accede a presentarse con ella para dar su testimonio, lo cual me parece buena idea; _entiendo que sea mi papá, pero esto no se puede quedar así._

**Jade's Pov**

Tori ya está más calmada, después de que Trina accediera a presentarse a la comisaría, en cuanto su madre esté mejor, para ir ambas, por supuesto que iré, acompañándolas. Una enfermera se acerca hacia nosotros y le dice al oficial Gary que la señora Vega desea ver a Tori, Tori se levanta rápidamente de mi lado, voltea a verme con una mirada de ¿puedo ir?, yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

"Vuelvo en un momento" dice con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, a la cual todos respondemos asintiendo.

Después de que perdemos de vista a la enfermera seguida por Tori, Gary se levanta disculpándose diciendo que irá a hacer una llamada, Trina se levanta de su asiento frente a mí y se sienta a mi lado, yo la miro interrogante y ella sonríe.

"Gracias por quedarte a acompañar a Tori, sé que tomó la noticia muy mal, me alegra que estés para consolarla" me hice con una ligera sonrisa y después suelta un suspiro.

"Nada que agradecer, estoy aquí por ella, y aunque no lo creas por ti también y por su madre, nunca me imaginé que algo así pasaría, de haber sabido"- "No digas nada, no había manera de saber" me interrumpe dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Lo sé, y lo lamento" digo en un tono sincero. "Si necesitan algo me tienen aquí, y a mi padre también". Continuo.

"Muchas gracias, espera, creí que tú y tu padre no se llevaban muy bien, por lo que Tori me ha contado" me dice con un tono de duda.

"No es eso, solo, no creo que esté orgulloso de mi por haber escogido ir a Hollywood Arts, el siempre quiso que yo fuera una mujer de negocios, pero eso no es lo mío" confieso dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro "pero no lo odio, casi nunca está en la casa, así que cuando hablamos, es algo normal, algo frío, pero nada de rencores".

"¿Él ya sabe de Tori?" pregunta Trina regresando su mirada mí.

"Si, hoy se acaba de enterar, no le molestó, es más, le agrada más que Beck, supongo que es porque con Tori no hay riesgo de embarazo" bromeo haciendo que ambas nos riamos.

"Que bien, ¿sabes? No eres tan mala persona como todos piensan, me caes bien, y se ve que quieres a mi hermana" me comenta haciendo que mi vista se dirija hacia ella.

"Muchas gracias Trina, supongo que tú tampoco eres taaaan mala" le digo riendo un poco.

"Gracias, supongo" responde con tono de duda "Eso sí, le llegas a causar algún daño a Tori, y te las verás conmigo y mi cinta negra de karate" me amenaza y después me guiña un ojo.

"Sí, claro" respondo tratando de contener la risa.

**Tori's Pov**

Me dirijo a la habitación donde mi madre se encuentra, siguiendo a la enfermera, sintiendo como mi estómago se hace un revoltijo, _estoy tan nerviosa_.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, la enfermera entra pidiendo que la espere, no tardó mucho en salir y decirme que podía entrar, yo asentí y entré, encontrándome con mi mamá leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su cama, al verme entrar lo deja en su regazo y sonríe levemente, mientras me acerco lentamente le devuelvo la sonrisa.

"Hola mami, ¿te sientes mejor?" le pregunto penosa, viendo como su sonrisa desaparece por mi pregunta.

"Trina me contó lo que pasó, lo siento tanto" le digo mientras tomo su mano.

"No tienes porque" me dice con una leve sonrisa de pena.

"Si tengo, todo fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto por la manera en la que se enteraron de nosotras, pero, yo amo a Jade y espero que me entiendan" le digo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, ella me mira comprensiva y suspira.

"Mira Tori, la que la siente soy yo, no debí haber permitido que David te tratara así, claro, no fue la mejor manera, pero, te entiendo, uno no elige de quien se enamora" vuelve a suspirar "Yo te quiero, al igual que Trina y tu padre lo hace, solo, su reacción no fue la mejor" respira profundo "entiendo si quieres a Jade, en tanto ella sienta lo mismo que tú, y te respete"

"Yo sé que si lo hace" le respondo.

Hablamos un rato sobre cómo me di cuenta de lo mucho que Jade me gusta, solo le conté lo básico, también de las cosas que me gustan de ella y lo buena persona que es, aunque se vea mala e intimidante por fuera es muy linda persona cuando ella lo demuestra, mi madre se ve más contenta y me alegra verla sonreír después de todo lo que ha pasado.

"Gracias mamá, por aceptar mi relación con Jade" le agradezco sinceramente mientras la abrazo.

"No hay de que hija, lo que te haga feliz" me dice al soltarme "hablando de Jade, quisiera hablar un momento con ella" continúa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Jade's Pov**

Nos reímos un rato mientras hablamos de lo que sucedió al platicarle a mi padre de Tori y la cara de Tori ante el comentario de mi padre al salir de casa, también le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa mientras reparan la puerta de su casa, ella dijo que se lo comentaría a su madre en otro momento, yo accedí a esperar. Nuestras risas cesaron al ver a Tori regresar acompañada de la misma enfermera de hace un rato, la cara de Tori expresaba alegría, _debe significar que su madre está bien, me alegra._ Al acercarse más noto que también está nerviosa, cuando llega con nosotras se sienta a mi otro lado y suspira.

"J-Jade mi mamá quiere hablar c-contigo, ahora" dice haciendo que los ojos de Trina y los míos se abran en sorpresa.

_Momento de tener una plática incómoda con la suegra._

* * *

Las pláticas con los suegros son de las más incómodas.

review para darle valor a Jade:3


	18. Akward Talks 2

**Jade's Pov**

"¿Ahora?" pregunto sorprendida

"Si, ahora" responde Tori "No me preguntes de que querrá hablar, porque no me quiso decir".

"E-entiendo, está bien, llévame a la habitación" le pido a Tori que me guíe a la habitación.

_La mamá de Tori quiere hablar conmigo ¿me dirá algo malo? No lo sé, solo, entre más rápido vaya y hablemos más rápido terminará._

Voy siguiendo a Tori por el pasillo, está muy silencioso, con cada paso me pongo un poco más nerviosa, es como si me llevaran a mi sentencia de muerte _¿Yo, Jade West nerviosa? Vamos, es solo una conversación entre la madre de Tori, no pasará nada malo ¿verdad?_

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones del fondo del corredor y Tori me abra la puerta con un ademán para que entre antes que ella, al entrar veo a la señora Vega recostada en una camilla con un libro forrado de cuero rojo y unos lentes para lectura cansada leyéndolo e silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, _Almenos se ve bien, no se ve molesta_.

Volteo a mirar a Tori, pero ella ya se ha ido, cerrando la puerta de paso, yo solo me quedo parada como una estatua hasta que ella nota mi presencia y cierra su libro, lo coloca en su regazo y me ve a los ojos, tratando de leerlos.

"Hola Jade, ven, siéntate" me dice con un tono calmado "Anda, toma esa silla de allá" me sugiere señalando una silla plegable de metal que está en una esquina del cuarto, me dirijo hacia ella tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, la tomo y la despliego al lado de la camilla, no muy cerca, no tan lejos. Al sentarme me quedo quieta, sin querer respirar por la incomodidad del silencio y su mirada sobre mí, no la estoy mirando, pero sé que no ha despegado su vista de mí. Comienzo a tamborear mis dedos en mi rodilla para distraerme de mis nervios.

"Vaya, estás muy nerviosa. No tienes por qué estarlo, no te haré nada malo" me dice bromeando haciendo que mi mirada se dirija hacia ella.

"E-está bien" respondo algo nerviosa. _Basta de nervios, nada malo pasará._

"Mandé a mi hija a llamarte, porque quiero que sepas lo mal que me siento por lo que pasó esta mañana" dijo en un tono serio "Sé que no debí haber permitido que el padre de Tori la tratara así, pero, debes entender que para mí fue algo muy, digamos… impactante verlas en esa situación, ¿entiendes?"

"E-entiendo, yo también lo siento, ha sido la peor impresión que he de haber dado" respondo algo apenada.

"No te preocupes, entiendo que ustedes sean jóvenes, yo también lo fui, solo es algo difícil como madre asimilar que la menor de tus hijas ha madurado tan rápido, además, la forma en la que mi esposo reaccionó no fue la mejor" suspira y se queda callada unos segundos antes de continuar tomando aire de nuevo "En fin, también te hablé porque, necesito asegurarme de que harás feliz a mi hija, yo sé que eres una buena persona, me quedó claro desde la vez que fuiste a dejarla a casa, no me das mala espina, es solo que, Tori, te quiere, y quiero asegurarme que tú también lo hagas"

"Claro que la quiero, nunca he amado a alguien como la amo a ella, ella es la persona más amable, hermosa, adorable, que he conocido" respondo con nervios, pero tratando de expresarle todo lo que su hija me hace sentir "Ella es perfecta y yo nunca pienso hacerle daño, nunca"

"Entiendo, en ese caso, me has ganado, se nota que te preocupas por ella, el haberla traído, y quedarte aquí, sé que estarás ahí para ella, espero y no me equivoque"

**Tori's Pov**

Jade lleva ya mucho rato hablando con mi mamá, yo estoy en la sala de espera, hablando con Trina sobre ella, _al parecer ya se llevan mejor, y Jade les ofreció quedarse en su casa con nosotras, supongo que será mientras arreglen la puerta que Gary derribó, Almenos se ofreció a pagar por el arreglo_. Mañana tendremos que ir a la estación para resolver el asunto que ocurrió con mi padre, _aún es difícil de asimilar, ya que ninguna de nosotras lo veíamos venir_. Además se suma la plática pendiente con el padre de Jade, _siempre supuse que su relación era peor, por lo que me comentó, supongo que solo no es la mejor, no veo que haya odio y él se ve una persona buena, dedicada, tal vez demasiado al trabajo, pero en tanto Jade no haga coraje con su padre y no haya problemas, está bien…_

**Jade´s Pov**

Después de una larga plática con la mamá de Tori, _o Holly, como me pide que la llame, _mis nervios se han ido y ya no hay tensión, hemos hablado sobre Tori, Trina y hasta de mí, y mi padre, _no me gusta hablar mucho del tema, pero ella preguntó_, aproveché para mencionarle mi invitación a mi casa, mientras reparan la puerta de la suya y pasa este asunto, ya que no quiere estar en esa casa por un rato, bueno, eso me dijo ella; solo tendré que avisarle a mi padre, _pero no creo que le moleste, el entenderá._

Me retiro de la habitación ya que una enfermera entra y dice que el tiempo de visitas terminó, Holly se despide de mi con un abrazo tierno y me voy a la sala de espera donde están Trina y Tori hablando y el tal Gary sumergido en su pearphone.

"¿Cómo te fue con la suegra?" pregunta en tono de burla Trina.

"Me fue bien, nada de qué preocuparse" respondo tranquila mientras me siento al lado de Tori.

"¿segura? Te veías muy espantada cuando te dejé ahí" pregunta Tori tomándome la mano"

"¿Espantada? Nunca, todo bien" digo.

"¿Y de que hablaron?" pregunta Trina con curiosidad. "Ciento, cuéntanos todo" continua Tori.

"De cosas, de ustedes, de mí, de asuntos que no les incumben" le respondo algo cortante pero sonrió para que vean que no es enserio.

"Entiendo, dejaremos las preguntas" responde Tori levantando las manos como si se rindiera ante mí.

"Más te vale" respondo guiñándole un ojo, ce acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla pero volteo y se lo doy en los labios, ella responde al beso.

"Ew, consíganse un cuarto" dice Trina haciendo que nos separemos y riamos todos, hasta Gary, _no sabía que él nos estaba observando, que pena._


	19. I wish I could feel all it for you

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Guns and Horses de Elie Goulding._**

* * *

**Jade's Pov**

Es pasada medianoche y no he podido dormir, Tori está recostada en mi hombro desde hace un buen rato, se ha quedado dormida al igual que Trina, quien juntó tres sillas para recostarse sobre ella, ahora estamos las tres solas en una pequeña sala de estar, ya que Gary se fue a cuidar a la madre de Tori, no es nada cómodo dormir aquí, _supongo que eso, además de todo lo que ha pasado, no me deja dormir._

_You're so quiet__  
__But it doesn't phase me__  
__You're on time__  
__You move so fast, makes me feel lazy_

Siento los párpados pesados, necesito dormir, pero no me acomodo, y no quiero moverme, podría despertar a Tori, así que mejor trataré de dormir. Saco mi pearphone y me coloco los audífonos, buscando una canción que me ayude a relajar mi mente, paro en una de mis favoritas dándole play, cierro los ojos y trato de relajar mi cuerpo, estoy algo tensa, _me vendría bien un buen masaje_, sonrió ante la idea.

_And let's join forces__  
__We've got our guns and horses__  
__I know you've been burned by every fire is a lesson learned_

Empiezo a mover mis dedos al ritmo de la música, dejando que se apodere de mí.

_I left my house__  
__I left my clothes__  
__Door wide open__  
__Never knowing__  
__You're so worthy, you are_

Me sé la letra de memoria, así que la empiezo a cantar muy bajito cuidando que no moleste a las hermanas Vega dormidas.

_But I wish I could feel all it for you__  
__I wish I could be it all for you__  
__If I could erase the pain__  
__And maybe you'd feel the same__  
__I'd do it all for you__  
__I would_

La letra me llega, _me encantaría poder borrar el dolor de Tori, sé que todo lo que ha pasado la ha afectado más de lo que demuestra, tal vez sea una gran actriz, pero ella no es así. _

_Let's tie words__  
__'Cause they amount to nothing__  
__Play it down__  
__Pretend you can't take what you've found__  
__But you found me__  
__On a screen you sit permanently_

Volteo y la miro, _se ve tan calmada mientras duerme, podría verla así por el resto de mi vida y no me aburriría. Estaré para ella siempre, no la dejaré sola, me necesite o no._

**Tori's Pov**

Me despierta un canto, una dulce voz entonando una melodía la cual me ha interrumpido el sueño, abro los ojos lentamente, Trina está dormida frente a nosotras, mientras yo estoy recargada en el hombro de Jade, es ella quien está cantando, veo en su mano el pearphone con los auriculares conectados,_ supongo que no puede dormir y se puso a escuchar música_.

_I left my house__  
__I left my clothes__  
__Door wide open__  
__Never knowing__  
__You're so worthy, you are_

Me quedo quieta para no interrumpirla, escuchando como canta, su voz me arrulla, hace que me olvide de todo lo que ha pasado en estos días y solo me concentre en ella, en este momento, en nosotras.

_But I wish I could feel all it for you__  
__I wish I could be it all for you__  
__If I could erase the pain__  
__And maybe you'd feel the same__  
__I'd do it all for you__  
__I would_

_Ella me hace feliz, sé que puedo contar con ella, valió la pena haberle declarado mi amor. Ahora ella está junto a mí, apoyándome incondicionalmente, quien lo diría, hace unos meses me odiaba, o Almenos eso creía y ahora, ahora Jade West es mi novia._

_It's time to come clean__  
__And make sense of everything__  
__It's time that we found out who we are__  
__Cause when I'm standing here in the dark__  
__I see your face in every star_

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, escuchando su hermosa voz, siento como me quedo dormida de nuevo con una sonrisa en mi rostro y el brazo de Jade deslizándose por mis hombros, me abraza y me junta más a ella, yo me dejo envolver por ella.

_But I wish I could feel all it for you__  
__I wish I could be it all for you__  
__If I could erase the pain__  
__And maybe you'd feel the same__  
__I'd do it all for you__  
__I would_

Antes de quedar completamente dormida siento como ella me besa la frente y susurra antes de separarse "Siempre voy a estar para ti, Tori, nada me va a separar de tu lado".

_I'd do it all for you_

Siento como una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, pero contengo las ganas de llorar, ella deja de cantar y guarda su pearphone, coloca su otro brazo a mi alrededor y se acomoda envolviéndome en un tierno abrazo, yo acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho y me quedo dormida con el suave aroma a café y vainilla que desprende.

* * *

**un capitulo muy corto, lo siento, pero quería un tierno momento Jori:3**

**prometo que el próximo será mas largo. Nos leemos luego**


	20. Welcome to the West residence

**__****Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder**

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

El día ha pasado tan lento, después de despertar con un dolor de espalda en la sala de espera del hospital mi madre fue dada de alta, Gary nos dijo que nosotras (Jade y yo) viniéramos a clases, mientras ellos están en el juzgado. Para estas horas deben seguir ahí, las primeras horas han estado llenas con preguntas hacia mí y Jade sobre el porqué de nuestra ausencia ayer, sin dar lujo de detalles les platicamos la situación a nuestros amigos, al principio no pudieron creernos pero después de hacerlos entrar en razón no lo tomaron muy bien, por supuesto nos dijeron que podríamos contar con ellos.

Por otra parte, Jade ha estado muy atenta conmigo, me ha ofrecido que mi madre y hermana se queden con nosotros, incluso ya consiguió el permiso de su padre, tan solo bastó una llamada telefónica, _cuando las vea les daré las noticias; espero y todo esté bien._

Es hora del almuerzo, así que me encuentro con mi grupo de amigos ya sentados, entre ellos mi novia, _se siente tan raro decirle así, pero lo es,_ al llegar a la mesa ella se hace a un lado, para que me siente al lado de ella, lo hago y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Mientras almorzamos comenzamos a hablar, de la escuela, las clases, y el concurso de talentos que se realizará este viernes, _nota personal: ir preparando un número_. Al término del almuerzo recibo un mensaje, de Trina, al parecer las cosas han estado tensas, mi padre aceptó la culpa, y el juez está viendo que sanción le dará, mientras tanto ellas están con Gary esperando la llamada del juez, le respondo mandándole saludos a Gary y a mi madre, y deseándoles suerte. Cat se percata de mi preocupación ante el mensaje y me pregunta de quién es, le respondo que es de Trina, actualizándome sobre lo que pasa, "Kay Kay" es lo último que me dice antes de irse saltando y riendo hacia el aula.

Guardo algunos libros en mi casillero antes de irme tras ella, de pronto Jade llega y me abraza por la espalda, me planta un beso en la mejilla y me gira, yo solo me sonrojo y antes de poderle preguntar lo que planea me roba un beso que ahoga mis palabras, me dejo llevar mientras ella introduce sigilosamente su lengua en mi boca haciendo que el beso se torne intenso, en un momento de lucidez mi mente me recuerda que estamos en pleno pasillo y detengo el beso. Al alejarme ella solo ríe y me toma de la mano.

"Hora de ir a clases, Vega" me dice mientras me arrastra hacia el salón.

**Jade's Pov**

Al parecer Tori anda muy tranquila respecto al asunto de su padre, _me pregunto por qué_, en fin, el día escolar ha terminado, Tori y yo nos dirigimos hacia el juzgado en mi auto, al llegar vemos a Holly abrazando a Trina llorando, mientras Gary habla con un policía, al parecer su madre está afectada por todo lo que ha pasado, después de calmarla y hablar un rato, aceptan mi invitación y nos cuentan con detalles como estuvo el asunto.

Por lo que no contó, le dieron seis meses de terapia de ira, y servicio a la comunidad, ya que es policía y lleva un historial intachable,_ vaya mierda_, Tori, Trina y su madre están de acuerdo con la orden del juez, por ser la primera vez, pero Holly dice que no está dispuesta a perdonarlo, no por el momento.

El camino a casa de las Vega es silencioso, al llegar Tori y yo esperamos a su madre y hermana ya que fueron por sus cosas, y están hablando con un señor que al parecer es un mecánico, _que se yo_, supongo estará ahí para reparar la puerta, en la entrada está un policía vigilando, _que ese tipo no robe nada de seguro._

**Tori's Pov**

Las mujeres Vega en casa de los West, _esto es tan extraño_, al llegar Jade les mostró el lugar mientras yo acomodaba sus cosas en sus cuartos, _vaya que esta casa tiene varios,_ después del 'tour' por la residencia West mi madre se ofreció a preparar la cena, junto con Jade. Ahora ellas están en la cocina, Trina y yo en la sala viendo una película, podemos escuchar algunas risas lo cual indica que todo está bien, solo basta ver si la alegría dura la noche, o los días que estemos aquí…

* * *

**Lamento los capitulos taaan cortos, pero he tenido tareas y cosas importantes, en cuanto me desocupe escribiré más.**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima semana o/**

**no sean tímidos y dejen review :)**


	21. Pleasure And pain

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Caught Up In You de Victoria Justice_**

* * *

**Jade's Pov**

Todo va bien en casa, Holly me ha agradecido varias veces por dejarlas quedar, yo le digo que no es nada, ya que es un gusto tenerlas, _a Tori más que nada._ Mientras ella cocina la cena conversamos, sobre sus hijas, sobre mí, me hace preguntas y yo me limito a responderle con lo que quiera saber, nada de profundizar, ella no trata de averiguar más y me deja responderle simplemente. Ella termina con la cena y sale de la cocina, escucho como llama a las hermanas para que se sienten en el comedor, Holly se sienta al lado de Trina mientras Tori se encuentra a mi derecha. La cena se pasa rápido, llena de charlas sobre anécdotas vergonzosas de las hermanas Vega, _al parecer les hace bien estar fuera de su casa en estos momentos, las tres se ven alegres, como se supone que todo debe ser._

Al terminar la cena Trina y Holly se ofrecen a limpiar todo, mientras Tori elige una película para ver todas juntas en la sala de estar y yo busco unos cobertores y almohadas para todas. Al regresar a la sala Holly está ocupando el sillón grande junto con Trina, mientras Tori está en el mediano, me acerco y les doy a cada una, una almohada y un cobertor, al ver que la película ya está puesta solo me siento junto a Tori, quien se recuesta sobre mí, yo la rodeo con mis brazos y me recargo en el respaldo del sillón, su madre y hermana se limitan a vernos y sonreír ante la escena, yo por mi parte le planto un beso en la cabeza a Tori, y ella responde tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

**Tori's Pov**

Al terminar la película mi madre y Trina se van a su habitación, después de darnos las buenas noches y un beso en la mejilla, Jade y yo nos quedamos un rato más en la sala conversando, le he estado haciendo preguntas sobre su conversación con mi madre, pero al parecer ella no dirá nada, después de tanta insistencia por mi parte me rindo ante la necedad de Jade.

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases" me dice Jade levantándose del sillón tomando consigo su cobertor y una almohada.

"Tienes razón" respondo tomando el otro cobertor mientras ella apaga las luces de la sala.

Sigo a Jade hasta su cuarto donde ella arroja las cosas sobre su cama y se dispone a cambiarse en sus pijamas, ignorando el hecho de que yo la puedo ver, _no es que me moleste…_ Al ver que se comienza a levantar la blusa me muerdo el labio inconscientemente.

_I give it up__  
__I don't know, don't know what to do__  
__I'm so caught, so caught caught up in you_

"J-Jade, ¿qué c-crees que haces?"

"Me trato de cambiar, ¿algún problema?"

Ella se quita la blusa junto con sus sostén, dejando su torso desnudo, yo solo veo su espalda, pero solo eso basta para colorar mis mejillas, yo trato de dirigir mi mirada hacia otro lado, pero no puedo y menos con Jade quitándose sus pantalones frente a mí, _Oh. Mi. Dios._

Trato de concentrarme en cambiarme igualmente, dirigiendo mi atención hacia mi maleta buscando mi pijama, al encontrarla la coloco sobre la cama de Jade para después acomodar mi maleta de nuevo, cuando por fin termino de acomodar me dirijo hacia el baño de su habitación para cambiarme y poder evitar perderme de nuevo mirándola.

_Heart stops__  
__Turn into a robot__  
__God my eyes are bloodshot__  
__I'm still awake_

En el baño me cambio de ropa más rápido de lo que pensaba, ya que Jade sigue sin encontrar que ponerse, yo me recargo en el marco de la puerta admirando como sus largas, firmes y blancas piernas se liberan delicadamente de la prenda, mientras mis ojos viajan desde el negro profundo de sus cabellos, pasando por su espalda desnuda, su firme trasero, _Oh la tortura.._., sus hermosas piernas, terminando en sus pies, los cuales van de un lado a otro mientras Jade busca que ponerse, sin tener mucho éxito con las gavetas de arriba comienza a buscar en las de abajo, lo cual hace que se agache delicadamente, _Oh la tentación…_

_Running thoughts of you keep coming__  
__Shooting like a gun and blow me away_

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Vega?" pregunta con un tono seductor mientras sigue buscando, lo cual causa que me sonroje aún más.

"N-No estoy viendo n-nada" trato de mentir, ella solo ríe y continúa con su búsqueda.

Me muerdo el labio inferior al ver a Jade colocarse una camisa algo grande, estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras la prenda se desliza en sus pálidos brazos, al tenerla puesta se acomoda el cabello y sus boxers negros, jalando delicadamente el elástico en ellos, ajustándolos en sus caderas, _al parecer no usará nada más para dormir, Oh la perfección…_

_Fire and rain__  
__Pleasure and pain__  
__I'm playing innocent__  
__But I'm guilty_

Al verla ya 'vestida' me salgo completamente del baño para dejar mis cosas sobre mi maleta, de ahí desarropo la cama mientras espero a que Jade termine de desmaquillarse y se acueste a dormir, me siento en el lado derecho de la cama mientras veo como pasa delicadamente una toallita desmaquillante por sus ojos, _sus hermosos ojos. _Al terminar de desmaquillarse completamente ella se levanta de la silla de su tocador y se dirige lentamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa seductora, moviendo sus caderas más de lo normal, no tengo idea de que planea, pero no puedo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

La camisa que trae puesta le queda algo larga y grande, pero se ajusta bien en el área del busto, _Oh. Mi. Dios. ¡¿Que rayos estas mirando Tori?! Deja de violar con la mirada a tu novia. Espera, es MI novia, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, Oh sí, tengo todo el derecho de ver como su cabello cae con gracia sobre sus hombros, como la intensidad de sus ojos parece aumentar en la noche, como se acerca lentamente hacia la cama, hacia mí, cada vez más y más._

_You got a hold__  
__On my control__  
__I'm not getting colder with you__  
__I don't know what to do_

Al llegar a donde estoy ella se sube a la cama, colocándose de rodillas frente a mí, sus ojos me miran fijamente y su rostro se acerca a mí, justo cuando la distancia entre nuestros rostros es de escasos centímetros ella sonríe y me susurra.

"Estás en mi lugar"

Y con eso me empuja levemente, haciendo que caiga en la almohada, ella solo se ríe inocentemente, aprovecho para abrazar mis piernas en su cintura y voltearnos rápidamente, haciéndome quedar sobre ella y que su risa pare.

"Ahora tú estás en el mío" le digo en un tono de voz muy bajo, mientras me acerco lentamente a su rostro donde una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente, ella solo cierra los ojos y deja escapar un _Pfff…_

Justo cuando creí tener el control sobre ella hace lo mismo que yo y nos vuelve a girar, su cabello formando una cortina alrededor de nuestros rostros, y su sonrisa de superioridad me dice todo.

_'Cause I feel caught__  
__I can't deny it__  
__I feel caught__  
__Can't try to hide it_

Sus manos se posan en mis caderas, acomodándome bajo ella, nuestras miradas siguen encontradas, mientras en un movimiento rápido la tomo por el cuello de su camisa y la atraigo hacia mí, juntando nuestros labios en un apasionado e inesperado beso, el cual ella responde sin pensarlo.

_My hands are up__  
__And everywhere else is true__  
__I'm so caught up in you_

Sus manos suben lentamente desde mi cintura hacia mi rostro, puedo sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojan al momento en el que ella coloca sus manos en ellas, mientras una mano mía se pierde entre sus cabellos y con la otra la mantengo en su lugar, sin soltar su camisa.

_I give it up__  
__I don't know, don't know what to do__  
__I'm so caught, so caught caught up in you_

Sus manos abandonan mis mejillas para posarse sobre las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos y colocándolas al lado de mi cabeza, mientras una de sus piernas se coloca entre las mías, subiendo lentamente, produciendo escalofríos en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. El calor que emana de mi cuerpo hace que me pierda en el beso y me deje dominar por Jade, quien pasa lentamente su lengua en mi labio inferior haciendo que mis labios se separen dándole a su lengua acceso a mi boca.

_Jump start, hidden like a plop tart__  
__Laying in this cold dark room without you__  
__Waiting anxiously awaiting__  
__But you keep me hanging without a clue_

Su lengua toma posesión de la mía, explorando cada rincón de mi boca mientras sus labios se mueven en perfecta sincronía junto con los míos, mi mano abandona el cuello de su camisa para aventurarse por su abdomen, subiendo lentamente hacia sentir uno de sus senos desnudos, haciendo que un leve gemido se escape de su boca chocando con mis labios lo cual hace que el fuego en mí se encienda aún más.

_Fire and rain__  
__Pleasure and pain__  
__I'm playing innocent__  
__But I'm guilty_

Una de sus manos deja ir a una de las mías, para bajar hasta mis piernas, siento como acaricia mi muslo subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al elástico de mis shorts, mi mano libre la llevo hacia sus boxers, jugando tentadoramente con el elástico de éste, ambas jalamos tentadoramente los elásticos hasta que metemos discretamente nuestras manos en la otra, haciendo que ambas suspiremos de placer rompiendo el beso.

_You got a hold__  
__On my control__  
__I'm not getting colder with you__  
__I don't know what to do_

Nuestras miradas se encuentran mientras nuestras manos se encargan de hacer su trabajo, nuestras caderas se mueven en un ritmo lento, puedo sentir lo mojada que está Jade y seguramente ella siente lo mojada que me pone, sus ojos penetran los míos, puedo ver como sus pupilas se dilatan y el azul de sus ojos se oscurece, yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por lo que ella me hace sentir con el movimiento de sus dedos en mí, mientras con el movimiento de los míos hago que su respiración se agite.

_'Cause I feel caught__  
__I can't deny it__  
__I feel caught__  
__Can't try to hide it_

Nuestro ritmo cardiaco se acelera y la pasión crece, los movimientos de sus caderas se hacen más rápidos, mi espalda se arquea gracias a las sensaciones que se apoderan de mi cuerpo, el placer nos consume mientras nuestros labios se encuentran nuevamente, ella muerde mi labio inferior mientras me besa, es la mejor sensación, placer y dolor combinados.

_My hands are up__  
__And everywhere else is true__  
__I'm so caught up in you_

"_Oh Jade" _gimo entre besos mientras ella responde "_Hmmmp Tori"_

_I give it up__  
__I don't know, don't know what to do__  
__I'm so caught, so caught caught up in you_

Puedo sentir como Jade se tensa cada vez más, indicándome que está cerca, al igual que yo, mis caderas siguen su ritmo al igual que las suyas, cada vez más rápido, rompemos nuestro beso para vernos a los ojos.

"_T-Te ahhh- amo T-Tori" _me dice Jade entre gemidos, escuchar mi nombre viniendo de sus labios en estos momentos hace que todo lo que estoy sintiendo se intensifique.

_Caught caught up in you_

"_T-También t-te Ahhhhh- amo J-Jade"_ respondo tratando de hacer a un lado todo este placer que me consume, lo cual es inútil, sus ojos me miran con tanta ternura, como si quisieran expresarme todo lo que no puede en palabras, nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, gotas de sudor en nuestras frentes y nuestros alientos chocando hacen que todo sea perfecto.

_You got a hold__  
__On my control__  
__I'm not getting colder with you__  
__I don't know what to do_

De repente nuestros cuerpos se tensan, el placer en mi cuerpo crece y me invade, haciéndome saber que he llegado a mi orgasmo, al igual que Jade, quien tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio fuertemente para evitar gritar, yo solo cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cuerpo sea consumido por el choque de placer.

_My hands are up__  
__And everywhere else is true__  
__I'm so caught up in you_

Cuando por fin ambas recuperamos el aliento Jade se acuesta a mi lado, yo la abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en su estómago, mientras ella juega con mi cabello. Nuestras respiraciones se calman poco a poco, al igual que el latido de nuestros corazones.

_My hands are up__  
__I don't know, don't know what to do__  
__I'm so caught, so caught caught up in you_

Siento como mis ojos se cierran lentamente, Jade se estira para apagar las luces dejándonos en completa oscuridad mientras sus dedos siguen jugando lentamente con mi cabello.

"Duerme bien Tori" escucho como me dice Jade antes de caer profundamente dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración.

_I give it up__  
__I don't know, don't know what to do__  
__I'm so caught, so caught caught up in you_

* * *

**Lamento mi falta de actualizaciones, espero y esto haya bastado para perdonarme, n****o he podido dejar de escuchar las nuevas canciones de Victoria Justice, así que decidí descargar la tensión sexual de Caught Up In You en éste capitulo, sé que hacia falta algo de M ;)**

** En fin, dejen de lado la timidez y Review :3**


	22. Rehearsal

******_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

* * *

**Jade's Pov**

_Jueves en la mañana, nada como una buena taza de café para comenzar el día,_ le doy un sorbo a mi taza llena de café mientras veo la hora en el reloj, _como tardan las hermanas para arreglarse_. En tres sorbos rápidos me termino el café, dejando la taza en el lavabo de la cocina, me acerco a la mesa del comedor y tomo las llaves de mi auto.

"¡Si quieren que las lleve, más les vale que se apuren, o me iré yo sola!" grito mientras tomo mi mochila y mi chaqueta del sofá.

"¡Ya vamos!" gritaron al unísono las hermanas Vega. Me siento en el sofá, saco mis audífonos y los conecto a mi pearphone,_ cinco minutos más no harán daño, además debo elegir una canción para el concurso de mañana,_ voy pasando canción tras canción buscando cual sería la mejor, hasta que una llama mi atención, _perfecta_, le doy play mientras canto parte de la canción, no pasa mucho cuando veo bajar a Trina y Tori, _Alfín_,

"Ya era hora. Vamos que se nos hace tarde" digo levantándome del sofá guardando los audífonos, Tori se acerca y me toma de la mano.

"Vamos" me dice después de darme un pequeño beso en los labios

"Consíganse un cuarto" dice Trina haciendo cara de asco, haciendo que ambas nos riamos.

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

El día ha pasado rápido, es la última hora antes de regresar a casa, _bueno, a casa de Jade_, ya que el profesor no vino André y yo tenemos la hora libre así que la usamos para ensayar la canción que quiere presentar, haremos un dueto ya que accedí a ayudarlo porque la canción me parece perfecta. Estamos en el salón ensayando mientras el resto del grupo pierde el tiempo por la escuela, al parecer solo nosotros planeamos presentarnos el día de mañana, ya que Jade no ha mencionado nada al respecto mientras que los demás ya confirmaron que no lo harán.

"Vamos chica, a seguir ensayando" me dice André sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Desde el principio. 1, 2 3, 4…"

**Jade's Pov**

Mientras Tori y André ensayan su dueto, yo me encargo de ensayar mi canción con la banda, los he reunido en Caja Negra sin que nadie más se enterara, Tori cree que estoy con Cat, Beck y Robbie, y ellos que estoy ayudando a Sikowits con una obra, _quiero que la canción sea sorpresa._

"Se acabó el descanso" digo mientras me acerco hacia el grupo de jóvenes. "Desde el principio"

"1, 2, 3, 4..."

* * *

Al terminar las clases Tori y yo nos dirigimos a mi auto, no esperamos a Trina, dijo que iría con unas amigas a no-me-interesa-donde, el camino a casa es corto y parcialmente silencioso, a rato, Tori tarareaba una melodía que yo no pude reconocer, _tal vez sea su canción para mañana._

Al entrar al garaje veo estacionado el auto de mi padre, _al parecer_ _regresó_, en casa nos encontramos con él y la madre de Tori, charlando felizmente en el comedor de la casa, ambas entramos con una expresión interrogante, al vernos se empezaron a reír, como grandes amigos.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando, como familia, _que extraño,_ al parecer nuestros padres se agradan, mi padre se quedará a dormir en casa y mañana nos irá a ver cantar junto con Holly en el concurso de talentos, le pedí que guardara el secreto sobre mi presentación, así que me encubrió diciendo que iría para escuchar a Tori cantar, ante esto ella se puso algo nerviosa dejándonos ver qué mi padre aún la intimida, ante esto él le dijo a Tori que debían hablar a solas, _charla suegro-nuera, de seguro. Suerte que Tori le agrada._

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, MUY CORTO, en mi defensa próximamente habrá femalash, así que no me juzguen, estoy en examenes finales y lo que necesito es suerte, además no quiero abandonar tanto tiempo la historia, por eso voy por partes.**

**En cuanto a mi otra historia**_** Dejando tu pasado atrás **_**me tomará tiempo actualizarla, si, demasiado, así que no se desesperen, que yo, volveré... **

**Ya saben, siéntanse libres de dejar review:)**


	23. That It's So Cliché

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**_Troublemaker – Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida_**

**_Must Have Done Something Right – Relient K_**

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

"Así que Victoria…"

"Señor West…"

"Por favor, llámame Francis" dice en un tono más calmado el padre de Jade.

"E-Esta bien"

"Tengo entendido que tú eres la novia de mi hija"

"A-Así es, señor, digo Francis" mis ojos viajan por todos los lados de la sala, mis manos empiezan a sudar, siento como una gota de sudor resbala por mi frente, trato de ignorarla pero termino desapareciéndola con la manga de mi camisa.

"Te preguntaras ¿Por qué te he pedido hablar a solas?" sus ojos están clavados sobre mí, son del mismo color que los de Jade, un poco más oscuros y azules, yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras su rostro se ve serio, pero relajado.

"No te preocupes, Tori" me dice con una sonrisa la cual no me ayuda a tranquilizarme mucho.

"No te voy a matar o dar un sermón intimidante, solo quiero decirte que no tienes por qué sentirme intimidada por mi…" su mano se posa sobre una de las mías, su sonrisa crece aún más y deja escapar un par de risas.

"Solo quiero agradecerte por hacer feliz a Jade" sus ojos se dirigen a la mesa del comedor, en donde se encuentran ella y mi madre sentadas conversando, una sonrisa adorna sus labios mientras toma un sorbo de su taza de café.

"Nunca la había visto así" sonríe para sí Francis mientras mira como su hija conversa alegremente con mi madre.

"No tiene por qué agradecerme nada, yo la amo, para mí es un placer"

"Confío en que ustedes serán felices, tu madre y yo lo podemos ver, solo te pido que la cuides, ya que nunca deja que yo lo haga, y por favor no la lastimes" sus ojos encuentran los míos nuevamente, puedo ver en ellos el amor de un padre preocupado, todo el cariño que él le tiene a su hija, _me parece adorable_.

"Nunca lo haría" le aseguro mientras aprieto su mano antes de darle un abrazo.

"Gracias por haberme dado permiso para estar con Jade" le digo al soltarlo.

"Después de verlas ese día tan cariñosas en el sillón..." me guiña un ojo y ambos nos comenzamos a reír.

Después de la cena que Francis y Jade se ofrecieron a preparar todos vamos a dormir, claro, después de que mi madre y su padre nos advirtieran sobre no hacer nada 'inapropiado' en la habitación, _si tan solo supieran_…

**Viernes en la tarde, Asphalt Café. Concurso de Talentos. **

**Jade's Pov**

"¿Cuándo saldrán André y Tori a cantar?"

"No lo sé Cat, supongo que después de éste número"

"Beck, ve y pregúntale a Sinjin"

"Ugh, ve tú con Cat si tanto quieren saber"

"Robbie, acompaña a Cat, ya que Beck es demasiado perezoso como para hacerlo"

"Vamos Cat"

"Kay Kay"

Robbie y Cat se alejan de nosotros, desapareciendo entre el público, dejándonos a mí y a Beck junto con mi padre y Holly sentados a nuestro lado en primera fila, esperando a que André y Tori salgan a cantar, yo, a que el amigo extraño de Sinjin, Burf, _vaya nombre horrible_, me avise cuándo subir al escenario.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Robbie y Cat regresan.

"Son los siguientes" dicen al unísono antes de tomar asiento junto a nosotros.

"Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Tori Vega y André Harris"

_André:__ You're a troublemaker__  
__You're a troublemaker_

El público aplaude fuertemente mientras se escucha la voz de André acompañado por la banda y la voz de Tori.

_Ambos:__ You aint nothing but a troublemaker girl_

Tori se acerca al medio del escenario caminando al ritmo de la canción mientras canta, con sus ojos sobre mí.

_Tori:__You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down__  
__The way you bite your lip __Got my head spinnin' around_

André se acerca tras ella tocando el bajo mientras canta.

_André:__After a drink or two __I was putty in your hands__  
__I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

Ella señala hacia donde estamos nosotros, _estoy segura de que me señala a mí,_ y lanza un guiño coqueto.

_Tori:__ Oh oh oh__  
__Trouble troublemaker yeah __That's your middlename_

_André:__ Oh oh oh__  
__I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know _

Ambos bailan al ritmo de la canción mientras el público aplaude fuertemente.

_Ambos:__ Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can _

_I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_André:__ Troublemaker_

El hace en el aire con sus manos una silueta de mujer antes de seguir tocando.

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes _

Ella muestra sus manos juguetonamente mientras canta, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la letra.

_Tori:__ There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cos I keep comin' back again for moOh oh oh_

_André:__ Oh oh oh__  
__Trouble troublemaker yeah __That's your middlename_

Todos aplaudimos y nos levantamos de las sillas, algunos para bailar, yo, porque no me dejan ver.

_Tori:__ Oh oh oh__  
__I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

Volteo a ver a mi padre quien me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de regresar su mirada al escenario, yo siento como me sonrojo mientras veo a Holly aplaudir mientras baila, al igual que Cat y Robbie.

_And I wanna know _

_Ambos: __Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can _

_I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_Tori:__ Troublemaker _

Ella sigue cantando mientras sus ojos siguen en mi dirección.

_Ándré:__ Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can _

Beck, al igual que yo aplaude baila, más controlado que los demás, volteo a verlo y él me sonríe, me toma la mano y me hace bailar con él.

_Tori:__ I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_André:__ Troublemaker _

_Maybe I'm insane  
Cos I keep doing the same damn thing  
Think one day we gonna change  
But you know just how to work that back _

Con el rap, y Robbie se acercan más a nosotros y bailan a nuestro lado, al separarnos Beck se acerca a la mamá de Tori y baila con ella, y Cat con mi padre, _vaya locura_, Robbie y yo los miramos cuestionantes, ellos solo sonríen, al igual que Holly y mi padre.

_And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer_

Tori y André se dan cuenta de las inusuales parejas de baile y contienen la risa mientras cantan.

_Tori:__ Yeah yeah yeah  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why_

"Tu novia canta muy bien" me dice al oído mi padre dejando a Cat con Holly y Beck.

_Ambos:__ Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can_

Gracias, supongo, tu no bailas tan mal que digamos" bromeo

_I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

"¿Qué puedo decir? El baile está en nuestra sangre" el me guiña un ojo y ambos reímos y seguimos bailando.

_André:__ Troublemaker_"

_Tori:__ Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can _

_André:__ I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_Ambos:__ Troublemaker_

La canción termina y todos los presentes aplaudimos, Holly grita como una loca, al igual que Cat. André y Tori agradecen al público con una pequeña reverencia y un beso antes de desaparecer tras bambalinas.

"Fuertes los aplausos para Tori Vega y André Harris"

Veo a Burf aproximarse entre la gente mientras hace señas, _supongo que esa es la señal,_ me alejo del lugar después de avisarle a mi padre donde iré.

"Suerte hija"

"Gracias papá" lo abrazo y el me da un beso en la frente.

**Tori's Pov.**

"Parece ser que les gustó la canción"

"Te dije que es muy buena" le digo a André mientras lo abrazo, nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia donde están nuestros amigos, junto con mi madre y el padre de Jade, _hablando de ella, no la veo, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Cat, quien me abraza fuertemente, al soltarme mi madre nos felicita, al igual que Robbie, seguido por Beck y al final el padre de Jade, no me acostumbro a llamarlo _Francis._

"Y ahora, como número final, pero no menos importante, denle la bienvenida a Jade West"

"¿Qué?" preguntamos al unísono Cat, Robbie, André, Beck mi madre y yo, mientras que el señor West se mantiene calmado. Lo volteamos a ver cuestionantes, el solo levanta las manos en señal de rendición y sonríe.

"No me miren así, fue idea de ella"

El público comienza a aplaudir mientras Jade se acomoda en medio del escenario, con una seguridad gigante toma el micrófono antes de mirarme y guiñarme un ojo.

_We should get jerseys__  
__Cause we make a good team_

Comenza a cantar con su mirada clavada en mí.

_But yours would look better than mine__  
__Cause you're out of my league_

_And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life _

Me dirige una sonrisa muy tierna y yo sonrío, mientras mi mamá me abraza y su padre la ve con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_And everyone watching us_  
_Just turns away with disgust_  
_This jealously_  
_They can see that we've got it going on_

Mis amigos comienzan a molestarme, haciendo que me sonroje.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way__  
__To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say__  
__You're ok with the way this is going to be__  
__Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

Comienza a saltar levemente sobre el escenario, mientras canta con emoción.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could__  
__All I gotta say is I must have done something good__  
__You came along one day and you rearranged my life__  
__All I gotta say is I must have done something right__  
__I must have done something right_

Regresa al centro del escenario y sigue cantando, el público aplaude y salta junto con nosotros.

_Maybe I'm just lucky  
Cause it's hard to believe  
Believe hat somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

Me señala a mi primero, y después a ella, haciendo que todos nos hagan bulla, lo cual hace que ella sonría.

_And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on _

Vuelve a saltar sobre el escenario mientras canta, volteo a ver a mi mamá, ella me sonríe y me guiña un ojo mientras sigue aplaudiendo.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing that we've ever seen _

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

Ella me señala mientras canta y su padre me toma del hombro y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y seguimos bailando al ritmo de la canción.

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good__  
__You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

Se dirige hacia las escaleras, baja por ellas y se acerca hacia donde estoy, al llegar me toma de la mano y me lleva con ella, volteo a ver a mi mamá quien asiente con la cabeza, luego a su papá, quien nos levanta los pulgares, mientras Cat, y André nos empujan para que subamos al escenario.

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right__  
__I must have done something right_

Yo la sigo al subir, mientras el público aplaude y nos hace bulla, al llegar al centro del escenario me toma de la cintura y continúa cantando.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could__  
__All I gotta say is I must have done something good__  
__You came along one day and you rearranged my life__  
__All I gotta say is I must have done something right__  
__I must have done something right_

Me da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sonroje al igual que ella mientras el público sigue aplaudiendo.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

La banda y los coristas siguen cantando mientras ella se acerca más a mí, haciendo que todos aplaudan aún más fuerte.

_I must have done something right_

"¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!" gritan Cat, Robbie, André y Beck, haciendo que mi mamá y su padre los miren sorprendidos, pero se unen a la bulla, al igual que todos.

_I must have done something right_

"Al público lo que pida, Vega" me dice con un tono seductor antes de capturar mis labios con los suyos, mientras todos siguen aplaudiendo.

_I must have done something right_

"Te amo Tori" me dice al separarnos.

"También te amo Jade" le digo antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

**Alfín pude actualizar /o/ espero poder hacerlo más seguido.**

**Prefiero que el Sr. West sea bueno con Jade, ya que siempre lo ponen de maldito...**

**Además, Jade y Beck me gustan juntos pero como amigos, AMIGOS, por que JORi es mi máximo.**

**En fin, dejen review porfavor y gracias, nos leemos a la próxima:)**


	24. Leave Your Fears Behind

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

**If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback**

* * *

**5 meses y medio después. Hollywood Arts.**

"Damas y caballeros, espero y estén teniendo una hermosa noche, es para mí un gran honor poder darles la bienvenida a la ceremonia de clausura de la generación 2012-2013 de Hollywood Arts"

_My best friend gave me the best advice__  
__He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind__  
__And try to take the path less traveled by_

Holly y Trina se encuentran en la primera fila viendo como Tori toma de la mano a Jade nerviosamente, quien le regala una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. El grupo se encuentra formado sobre una gran tarima, todos visten togas de colores diferentes con sus respectivos birretes. Tori, Jade y Cat están formadas hasta el frente, una sonrisa adorna sus rostros, mientras Beck, André y Robbie se encuentran tras ellas

"Ahora, sin más preámbulos, un aplauso a la directora Helen Dubois".

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

Los aplausos de los asistentes resuenan por el lugar, las estrellas brillan en el cielo, cubriendo el cielo sobre los asistentes. Amigos y familiares de los próximamente graduados reunidos en un solo lugar, celebrando la despedida de generación y la entrega de diplomas a los alumnos. Al bajar del podio, Sikowits les regala una sonrisa a sus próximos ex-alumnos, tratando de contener la emoción de la despedida.

"Muy buenas noches queridos asistentes, es un placer para mi hacerles entrega de los diplomas a nuestros egresados"

Helen les brinda un aplauso a los alumnos, seguida por los asistentes.

"Cuando mencione su nombre, pasarán conmigo a recoger su diploma".

_If today was your last day__and tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past_

"En primer lugar Andrew Harris" el joven de tez oscura se acerca hacia el podio, una sonrisa de victoria adornando su rostro, su abuela, quien se encuentra en el público no para de felicitarlo, al igual que los demás presentes y sus compañeros. Al llegar al podio Helen le entrega su diploma, se regresa a formar de nuevo, siendo recibido por su grupo con felicitaciones.

"Beckett Oliver" el joven se quita el birrete y pasa sus dedos por su larga cabellera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras caminaba por la tarima sonríe enormemente al escuchar los aplausos de un grupo de chicas de Northdrige, al llegar al podio Helen le dio su diploma el cual le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Caterine Valentine" la joven recorre el camino hasta el podio dando pequeños saltos de emoción sosteniendo su birrete rosado para evitar que se le caiga, al llegar le da un enorme abrazo a Helen, ella responde con una sonrisa incómoda. El hermano de Cat se encuentra gritando su nombre en felicitación, lo cual hace que ella le sonría y le sacude la mano saludándolo.

_Donate every dime you have?__  
__If today was your last day_

Los nombres son mencionados, alumno tras otro, los aplausos no dejan de sonar en el lugar.

"Jadelyn West" la joven deja ir la mano de su novia para ir por su diploma, mientras camina por la tarima puedo ver como su padre, la madre de Tori e incluso Trina se levantan para aplaudirle, lo cual dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al llegar al podio Helen le da el diploma y ella solo se aleja. Al regresar a su lugar Tori la recibe con un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

_Against the grain should be a way of life__  
__What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

"Robert Shapiro" el joven se acomoda sus gafas mientras se acerca al podio con Rex en mano, al llegar, el títere le arrebata el diploma a Helen, Robbie se disculpa apenado con ella, al regresar a su lugar todos le reclaman a Rex lo que hizo, el solo responde con una risa indiferente mientras Cat le da un beso en la mejilla a Robbie de felicitación haciendo que el grupo le haga bulla.

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try__  
__So live like you'll never live it twice__  
__Don't take the free ride in your own life_

"y por última, pero no menos importante, Victoria Vega" nuevamente Holly y Tina Vega se levantan para aplaudir, al igual que Francis, al llegar al podio Tori toma su diploma y le da un abrazo a Helen, al regresar al grupo Jade la toma del rostro y le da un largo beso que le roba el aliento a ambas.

"Un aplauso para los egresados de la generación 2012-2013 de Hollywood Arts"

_If today was your last day__and tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past__  
__Donate every dime you have?_

Todos los asistentes se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo, los alumnos comenzaron a bajar de la tarima, siendo recibidos por sus familiares y amigos. Tori y Jade bajaron tomadas de la mano, sonriendo alegremente, siendo recibidas por Holly, Francis y Trina.

"Felicidades hija" Francis abrazó a Jade por un momento felicitándola.

"Gracias padre, ya puedes soltarme"

"Muchas felicidades Tori, tú también Jade" dijo Holly abrazando a Tori, de ahí a Jade.

"Felicidades hermanita" Trina se acerca a Tori y le da un leve abrazo, luego a Jade y le da la mano. "Felicidades Jade".

"Gracias Trina".

_Would you call old friends you never see?__  
__Reminisce of memories_

Mientras las familias Vega y West se encuentran charlando alegremente junto con las demás familias, Harris, Shapiro, Oliver y Valentine, un hombre se abre paso entre la multitud.

"Felicidades Tori" se escucha una voz masculina tras Tori, la cual hace que de un pequeño brinco del susto, todos voltean a ver a David Vega, quien se encuentra frente a Tori sosteniendo un ramo de rosas.

"D-David" dice con un tono nervioso Holly, quien se acerca hacia Tori, la toma del hombro y la aleja del hombre, ahora su ex- esposo.

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

Después de haber regresado a su hogar, Holly, consultando a sus hijas, tomó la decisión de divorciarse de David, lo cual él no tomó de la mejor manera, a Holly le tomó tiempo arreglar todo lo necesario, pero después de unos días se encontraba separada de David Vega.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tori es mi hija, y tengo derecho a verla"

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above__That you finally fall in love__  
__If today was your last day_

"Madre por favor" Tori se pone frente a su madre, entre ella y su padre, Jade la toma de la mano, Tori la mira y le regala una sonrisa, la cual Jade y Holly captan y la dejan ir.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta Tori mientras se aleja junto a David de la gente.

"He venido a pedirte disculpas"

"Eso no bastará"

_If today was your last day__  
__Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars__  
__Regardless of who you are_

"Lo sé, hija, pero durante de tantos meses sin verlas, por orden judicial, he tenido tiempo de pensar" David toma la mano de su hija causando que ella la mire a los ojos.

"Lo que les hice estuvo muy mal, lo sé, merezco todo lo que me ha pasado, solo, quiero que me perdones"

"Y-Yo, no lo sé, no será tan fácil ¿Sabes?" David asiente con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Tori.

"Tienes que hablar con mamá y Trina, no solo conmigo"

"Lo sé"

_So do whatever it takes__  
__'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

Después de una larga charla entre la familia Vega, las cosas se calman, todos deciden celebrar en casa de los West, incluido David. En la cena las familias conversan alegremente entre ellos, los padres sobre cosas de adultos, los jóvenes, sobre su futuro.

_Let nothin' stand in your way__  
__Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

André planea seguir con su carrera de compositor y músico en L.A., su madre, al igual que su abuela lo apoyan.

Beck desea irse a estudiar en Seatle actuación, a la misma escuela que Trina.

Cat y Robbie estudiaran belleza en N.Y., ya que Cat es buena para el maquillaje y Robbie es el maestro de las pelucas.

_If today was your last day__  
__and tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Tori y Jade planean irse igualmente a N.Y., Jade busca continuar escribiendo y convertirse en una gran directora de cine, Tori tiene una cita con una gran productora de discos en los próximos días, planea despegar su carrera de cantante. Ambas vivirán en el mismo departamento, el cual Francis les dio como regalo de graduación.

_Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past__  
__Donate every dime you have?_

Tori toma la mano de Jade entrelazando sus dedos, su mirada enchanchada a los ojos de Jade, puede notar como la luna se refleja en sus ojos azules mientras están en el balcón. Jade se acerca a Tori, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Esta lista para lo que nos depare el futuro, Vega?" pregunta Jade mientras disfruta de la vista.

_Would you call old friends you never see?__  
__Reminisce of memories__  
__Would you forgive your enemies?_

"Si estarás a mi lado, estaré lista para lo que venga" responde Tori antes de besar a Jade.

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?__  
__Swear up and down to God above__  
__That you finally fall in love_

"Te amo Jade"

"También te amo Tori"

_If today was your last day_

* * *

**NO, este no es el final todavía, he decidido escribir un Epílogo, el cual publicaré luego.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos quienes siguen esta historia, dejan review y la agregan a favoritos.**

**Asi que, dejen un penúltimo review antes de que sea el final de éste viaje tan alocado :)**


	25. It Must Be True Love

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

**_Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras._**

_**Burn – Ellie Goulding**_

_**Clarity – Zedd ft. Foxes**_

_**The Truth About Love – Pink ft. Lily Allen**_

* * *

**2 semanas después.**

_We, we dont have to worry bout nothing__  
__Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something _

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space__  
__Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

El cielo nocturno resplandece desde las alturas lleno de estrellas, las nubes a la altura del avión parecen algodones, la ciudad de Los Ángeles las despide en su máximo esplendor. Jade deja escapar un suspiro antes de recostar su cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos, siente como la mano de Tori se posa sobre la suya sobre el respaldo obligándola a abrir los ojos y dirigirlos hacia los de su novia. Una sonrisa adorna el rostro de Tori al encontrar su mirada con la de Jade, misma sonrisa que le corresponde dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la ventana, admirando la vista.

"Es hermoso, ¿no es cierto?"

"No tan hermoso como tú"

Tori no puede evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido y se acerca al rostro de Jade para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

_When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard__  
__Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world__  
__We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

"Estoy ansiosa por llegar" dice Tori mientras le da un apretón a la mano de Jade.

"Se nota" responde mientras libera su mano del fuerte agarre con una mueca de dolor, lo cual hace reír a la mitad-latina.

_And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__We gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__Gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

"Pero apenas comienza el viaje, así que mejor relájate y duerme un poco"

"Tienes razón" dice Tori mientras se acomoda en el asiento, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jade.

"Despiértame cuando lleguemos a Nueva York"

"Claro" responde Jade mientras besa la frente de Tori.

Jade se acomoda en su asiento, cuidando no despertar a Tori, saca su pearphone del bolsillo para echarle un vistazo. En la pantalla resplandece un mensaje.

_**Mucha suerte hija, cuídense. Nos veremos en unas semanas.**_

_**Te quiere tu padre.- F.W.**_

_We dont wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to the lights out _

_Music's on, im waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, pensó en responderle, pero en su lugar guardó el pearphone y asomó su vista por la ventana. Las luces de la cuidad resplandecían bajo el avión, mientras las estrellas lo rodeaban. Admiró el rostro de Tori mientras dormía, se veía tan calmada.

_When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard  
Strike the smash, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

Recostó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró sus ojos, dejándose invadir por el sueño.

_And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__We gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__Gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

_When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

___Burn burn burn burn_

Después de varias horas de vuelo los ojos de Jade se abren lentamente, admirando el resplandor de un nuevo día, sonríe para sí al ver que Tori se encuentra despierta mirando por la ventana.

"Llegamos"

_We can light it up up up__  
__So they cant put it out out out__  
__We can light it up up up__  
__So they cant put it out out out__  
__We can light it up up up__  
__So they cant put it out out out__  
__We can light it up up up__  
__So they cant put it out out out_

Ambas bajan del avión tomadas de la mano, buscando su equipaje. Después se dirigen a la salida donde un chofer las espera con un cartel que dice _West-Vega, _para llevarlas a su departamento.

_When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard__  
__Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world__  
__We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky__  
__Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire__And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

En el camino ambas admiran la ciudad, Tori toma fotos de lo que sea mientras que Jade la mira atentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al sentir la mirada, voltea encontrándose con un par de ojos azules mirándola, se acerca a Jade y la besa por unos segundos.

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__Gonna let it burn burn burn burn__  
__We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

Al llegar al departamento el chofer les abre la puerta del auto, mientras ellas se dirigen a su nuevo hogar, él se encarga de bajar sus pertenencias. En el ascensor van los tres en silencio, al llegar al 5° piso se detienen y salen de ahí seguidas por el chofer. Llegan a la puerta y Jade la abre con la llave que le entregó su padre. Ambas entran admirando el lugar.

Es un pequeño departamento ya equipado, con dos habitaciones una cocina seguida del comedor, una sala de estar y un baño en cada habitación, salvo que el la principal hay una tina. Al lado de la sala hay una gran puerta corrediza que da hacia un balcón, de donde se puede admirar la gran manzana.

_When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard__  
__Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world__  
__We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky__  
__Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

Después de unas horas de arreglar el equipaje Tori se encuentran en el balcón, admirando la vista nocturna de la cuidad. Jade se acerca a Tori sin hacer ruido, la abraza por la cintura y la besa en el hombro. Tori de deja envolver por el abrazo y sonríe sin apartar su vista de la cuidad.

"¿Lista para el futuro?"

"Contigo a mi lado, siempre estaré lista" responde Jade antes de voltear a Tori.

_And we gonna let it burn_

**;;**

**3 años después.**

_High dive into frozen waves__where the past comes back to life__  
__Fight fear for the selfish pain__and it's worth it every time__  
__Hold still right before we crash__cause we both know how this ends__  
__Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass_

_And I drown in you again_

El cielo nocturno deja caer gotas de lluvia sobre ella mientras camina por Central Park, sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar apenas le dejan ver por dónde camina, el frío choca contra su rostro mientras las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos se enfrían en sus mejillas. No recuerda cuánto tiempo lleva caminando, solo continua dando vueltas por el lugar. Con el cuerpo empapado continúa su camino mientras aclara su mente.

Desde hace tiempo su relación con Jade había tenido sus altibajos, no se veían mucho por las clases, los trabajos que habían conseguido consumían su tiempo y las cosas estaban cada vez más tensas, hasta que esta noche una gran discusión se desató. Tori y Jade habían discutido sobre la distancia que había entre ellas, sin pensar todo se tornó en gritos e insultos, Tori no pudo aguantar más la tensión del lugar y salió corriendo del departamento mientras Jade gritaba su nombre y se maldecía internamente por haber sido tan estúpida.

_Cause you are the piece of me__  
__I wish I didn't need__  
__Chasing relentlessly__  
__Still fight and I don't know why_

Su cabello mojado le cubre el rostro, su garganta le duele por tanto gritar, en su mente se insulta a sí misma por haber dejado que las cosas se salieran de control. Sus ojos humedecidos le dejan ver apenas las siluetas de las personas mientras avanza. Sabe hacia dónde se dirige Tori, sabe que desde que llegaron a N. Y. le ha encantado caminar por Central Park. Sus botas llenas de agua rechinan con cada paso que da, la lluvia choca contra su rostro cada vez más fuerte, pero ella se renuncia a dejar las cosas como están.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

Un suspiro escapa de su boca al sentarse en una banca del parque, puede sentir como su cuerpo tiembla por el frío de la noche y la humedad combinadas. Cierra sus ojos mientras siente como el peso del mundo se recarga sobre sus hombros y una lágrima resbala sobre su mejilla.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

Sus pasos se detienen en seco al llegar al lugar, con su mirada busca la banca donde Tori y ella se sientan cada vez que van a ese parque. Entre la gente logra ver su silueta sentada en la banca, puede percibir su tristeza, logra ver como con la manga de su chaqueta intenta desaparecer las lágrimas de su rostro. Vuelve a avanzar mientras siente como su mundo se cae frente a ella.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you _

Se levanta de la banca sacudiéndose el cabello del rostro, coloca sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y encorva su postura mientras continúa con su camino. Lentamente avanza chocando contra la gente un par de veces. Harta de llorar, retiene sus sentimientos tomando aire. Cierra los ojos mientras alza el rostro hacia el cielo nocturno, dejando que las gotas de lluvia resbalen por ella. En su mente desea que todo se arregle, desea con todo su corazón que todo vuelva a ser como antes, desea que Jade se dé cuenta de su dolor.

Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

Sus pasos se alentan al aproximarse a su amada. Dudosa se acerca a ella por detrás sin saber qué decir. Cierra los ojos y toma aire profundamente. Al abrir sus ojos, se encuentran con la mirada de Tori, pude notar lo rojo de sus ojos. Ambas se miran por unos segundos pensando que decir. Jade pierde el control y comienza a llorar.

"Tori, lo lamento"

"Jade, lo lamento"

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

Se miran dudosas por un momento antes de sonreírse, Tori se acerca a Jade y la besa, ella le corresponde abrazándola, acercando sus cuerpos mientras la lluvia las empapa. Sus labios dicen más que las palabras, ambas buscan decir lo que sienten en el beso, ambas entienden lo que quieren decir.

_...Why are you my clarity__  
__...Why are you my remedy__  
__...Why are you my clarity__  
__...Why are you my remedy_

Se separan en busca de aire, sus miradas se encuentran nuevamente, un rubor adorna sus mejillas mientras sonríen. Juntan sus frentes dejando al mundo girar mientras disfrutan el momento.

"Te amo Tori"

"También te amo Jade"

Sus ojos azules se clavan en los marrones de Tori, en su rostro una sonrisa segura y en su corazón una pregunta que resuena con miedo a su respuesta.

"Cásate conmigo, Vega "

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

**;;**

**6 meses después.**

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you _

El vestido blanco que lleva el bronceado de su piel, su cabello cae cual cascada sobre sus hombros descubiertos, su sonrisa característica adorna su rostro mientras su padre la recibe al principio de la alfombra. Todos sus familiares y amigos se encuentran reunidos en el lugar, el blanco resalta en las decoraciones, una alfombra roja que comienza en sus pies y termina unos tres metros después contrasta con el lugar. David se acerca a su hija y le regala una sonrisa, le ofrece el brazo para apoyarse el cual ella toma delicada y nerviosamente.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you__  
__I wanna wrap my hands around your neck__  
__You're an asshole but I love you__  
__And you make me so mad I ask myself_

Sus ojos azules viajan por el lugar examinando a los presentes. En las primeras filas se encuentran Holly y su padre, a su lado Robbie y Beck quienes le regalan una sonrisa. André se encuentra con la banda esperando la entrada de Tori. Su mano juguetea nerviosamente con la manga de su saco, Cat la toma deteniéndola y regalándole una sonrisa. Trina frente a ellas lo nota y le regala una de igual manera, asegurándole que todo está bien.

_Why i'm still here, or where could I go__  
__You're the only love i've ever known__  
__But I hate you__  
__I really hate you, so much__  
__I think it must be_

Con pasos lentos pero seguros David y Tori avanzan por la alfombra, que ahora se encuentra cubierta por pétalos de rosas, una marcha nupcial acompaña sus pasos. Su mirada cubierta por el velo le permite admirar la silueta de su próxima esposa, cubierta por un hermoso traje de etiqueta negro donde un corbatín rojo resalta a la vista. Al reconocerla aprieta levemente el ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos.

_True love true love__  
__It must be true love__  
__Nothing else can break my heart like true love__  
__True love, it must be true love__  
__No one else can break my heart like you_

Al verla acercarse al altar, Jade sonríe alegremente. Una vez ahí, David deja ir a su hija hacia ella, siguiendo su camino sola Tori sube al altar de la mano de Jade. El padre las recibe con una sonrisa mientras sus amigos y familiares admiran la escena atentamente.

_Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my fingernails__  
__Just once please try no to be so mean__  
__Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-TIC__  
__Come on i'll say it slowly__  
__You can do it babe_

Holly, Trina y Cat no pueden controlar las lágrimas de alegría, al igual que Tori oculta tras el velo y Jade quien trata de actual calmada. La ceremonia se pasa rápido, sin darse cuenta ambas habían pronunciado ya sus votos, estando listas para decir

"Acepto"

"Ahora, por el poder que me concede el estado de California, las declaro mujer y…mujer. Puede besar a la novia"

Con un ademán, el padre señaló a Tori, las manos de Jade toman el final del velo y lo levantan. Sus ojos se encuentran, sus labios se acercan y con aplausos de fondo, ambas se funden en un beso lleno de amor.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you__  
__I wanna wrap my hands around your neck__  
__You're an asshole but I love you__  
__And you make me so mad I ask myself__  
__Why i'm still here, or where could I go__  
__You're the only love i've ever known__  
__But I hate you__  
__I really hate you, so much__  
__I think it must be_

En la pista de baile, se encuentran ambas bailando lentamente su primer vals como esposas, Tori se acerca más al cuerpo de su amada, mientras Jade recarga su barbilla en su frente. Sus cuerpos danzan en perfecta sincronía. Todos los presentes admiran la bella escena que las recién casadas protagonizan.

_True love true love__  
__It must be true love__  
__Nothing else can break my heart like true love__  
__True love, it must be true love__  
__No one else can break my heart like you_

Tori cierra sus ojos mientras se deja envolver por el cuerpo de Jade, sus pies se mueven por inercia al igual que su cuerpo. Jade le regala una sonrisa a Holly, quien lleva admirando atentamente la escena desde hace un buen tiempo.

_Why do you walk me off the wrong way__  
__Why do you say the things that you say__  
__Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be__  
__But without you i'm incomplete_

Se separan al terminar la canción, sus miradas se encuentran, sus sonrisas lo dicen todo. Jade toma el rostro de Tori entre sus manos y la atrae a ella, sus labios separados por un suspiro.

"Juntas por siempre, Vega"

"Para toda la vida, West"

_I think it must true love true love__  
__It must be true love__  
__Nothing else can break my heart like true love__  
__True love, it must be true love__  
__No one else can break my heart like you, like you__  
__No one else can break my heart like you_

"Te amo Jade"

"También te amo Tori"

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo en éste fic, después de días de búsqueda de canciones alfín me decidí por estas. **

**Quiero decir que, como mi primer fic agradezco como fue recibido, también por sus follows, sus reviews y hacerlo uno de sus favoritos.**

**Como útlima actualización que tendrá les dejaré el playlist o sountrack en el capítulo siguente.**

**Me despido de ustedes, invitándolos a seguir mi otro fic _Dejando tu pasado atrás,_ a leer mi One-Shot _A Little Death _y a estar pendientes de mi próximo fic, no tengo idea que nombre tendrá, solo sé que será basado en una novela de vampiros, advierto, será algo erótico y lésbico... **

**En fin, me despido de todos animándolos a dejar ****un último review de despedida :)**


	26. Soundtrack

_**Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder. Ni l**__**as canciones son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos grupos y disqueras. **__**Spotify tampoco, es un sitio gratuito y público el cual que utilicé para hacer el playlist. **_

* * *

**Escucha el soundrack completo**: Como el sitio no permite publicar links se los dejaré por partes,

primero **open. spotify. com **

seguido por **/user/1290067969/playlist/0qJ64owBksBQeQ9KJo1qYf**

_Ambas partes deben ir juntas, sin espacios; yo la he puesto así por las razones anteriores. Cualquier duda díganme en un PM :)_

* * *

**Sountrack**

**Intros**

Fast In My Car – Paramore

Animal - Conor Maynard

Daylight - Maroon 5

Turn Me Up – Carly Rae Jepsen

I Hate To See Your Heart Break – Paramore

Don't You Worry Child – Swedish House Mafia

**Canciones por capítulo**

Animals – Nickelback

Animal – Neon Trees

Starring Role – Marina and The Diamonds

I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry

Bittersweet - Ellie Goulding

I Need Your love – Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding

I Could Be The One – Avicii

Your Song – Ellie Goulding

Lost At Sea – Zedd

Lucky Strike - Maroon 5

Thrif Shop - Macklemore

Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding

All The Things She Said - t.A.T.u.

Stay Together For the kids - blink-182

Guns and Horses - Ellie Goulding

Caught Up In You - Victoria Justice

Troublemaker – Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida

Must Have Done Something Right – Relient K

If Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback

**Bonus Track**

Burn – Ellie Goulding

Clarity – Zedd ft. Foxes

True Love – Pink ft. Lily Allen


	27. Adelanto

**He regresado con la continuación de ésta gran historia. Prepárense para más canciones, más capítulos y más Jori 3**

**Aquí les dejo una parte, ya que el Prólogo completo se encuentra en el fic _¿Como terminamos aquí?._ Los invito a terminar de leerlo allá, darle follow y dejar review :)**

* * *

**Prólogo **

**;;**

_Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

Mis ojos escanean con cuidado la ciudad, conozco ya de memoria la escena ante mis ojos, pero nunca me cansaré de ella, cada día hay algo nuevo que ver, como gente cuyo rostro no recordaré al día siguiente, nuevos letreros, o lo que sea que haya de nuevo cada día.

Recargada en el balcón de nuestro departamento puedo sentir como Tori me toma de la mano y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, yo la recibo con una caricia en su rostro antes de devolver mi vista a la gran ciudad frente a nuestros ojos. Es nuestra primer semana de casadas y ella ha estado más empalagosa que nunca, _no es que antes no lo fuera, solo digo que el matrimonio nos sentó bien, porque me gusta que sea así conmigo._

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios mientras admira la vista a mi lado en silencio. Sin tener que verla sé que está sonriendo, sé cuánto le gusta admirar esta ciudad llena de sorpresas al igual que a mí.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

Hay veces en las que vemos parejas pasar y nos inventamos una historia para ellos, de donde vienen, a donde van y por qué están juntos. Como ahora, hay un joven con un ramo gigante de rosas, _que cliché, _siguiendo a una joven, ella se ve sumergida en su propio mundo, así que no debe estar esperando que alguien se le aparezca de pronto.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" me pregunta Tori sin apartar su mirada de la gente.

"¿Ves a ese muchacho con el ramo de rosas?" Ella asiente con la cabeza sobre mi hombro. "Está siguiéndola" responde refiriéndose a la muchacha frente a él.

"Cierto. ¿Para qué crees que sean las flores?" le pregunto alentándola a empezar una historia sobre la pareja.

"Está claro que quiere sorprenderla. Tal vez esté pensando en invitarla a salir" responde después de pensar la respuesta más adecuada.

"Yo pienso lo mismo. Lleva años enamorado de ella y alfín se decidió a invitarla"

"Se sabe de memoria sus horarios, lleva admirándola por mucho tiempo, por eso sabe que ella estaría en esa parada de autobús a esa hora"

"Tal vez ella se vaya lejos y es su última oportunidad para confesarse"

Vemos como la joven espera el autobús sin notar que el joven que la lleva siguiendo se para a unos metros de ella, oculto entre un grupo de gente, se le puede notar el nerviosismo mientras habla con el mismo.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold _

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

"Ahora está practicando lo que le dirá" asegura Tori mientras vemos como empieza a balbucear unas cosas con ademanes exagerados.

Después de calmarse un poco vemos como él toma valor y comienza a caminar entre la gente, cuidando que el ramo no se maltrate. Mientras tanto la joven mira su celular con decepción en su rostro, lo guarda en su bolsillo y cierra los ojos.

"Ella está esperando a alguien" le digo a Tori mientras veo como la joven suspira.

"Tal vez a él"

Tras haber pasado entre la gente el joven para en seco, pasa sus dedos por su cabello y toma el ramo con ambas manos mientras se acerca más a ella. En un momento inesperado ella voltea y lo ve, su rostro se ilumina al ver el enorme ramo entre sus manos haciendo que ella se lance sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente lo cual sorprende al joven. Sus brazos la rodean por la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanta del suelo.

"Al parecer a ella también le gusta el" me dice Tori algo sorprendida.

"Y esperaba que llegara"

Vemos como el la deja de nuevo en el suelo, una sonrisa adorna sus rostros, la joven comienza a llorar mientras sostiene el ramo entre sus manos, oliendo las rosas no se percata cuando él saca algo de su bolsillo.

"Oh mi dios, le va a proponer matrimonio" dice Tori entusiasmada ante la escena.

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Él se arrodilla frente a ella abriendo la pequeña cajita mientras ella apartando la vista del ramo se sorprende ante la escena frente a ella. Ella asiente con la cabeza mientras con una mano cubre su boca y con la otra trata de no dejar ir el ramo.

"Aceptó" le aseguro a Tori mientras vemos como el joven la toma del rostro y juntan sus labios en un tierno beso...

* * *

ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para terminar de leerlo:)


End file.
